Leafy Wet Dreams
by LeafyDream
Summary: Pornographic, erotic literature written from my Tumblr, brought to here. Chapter 12: Jaune and Ruby try to do some dirty dancing, when someone walks in on them.
1. Happy Sex

Summary: Jaune and Ruby have sex in the woods. Jaune/Ruby

 **Happy Sex**

"Jaune!"

Jaune and Ruby had a natural connection ever since they first met outside of Beacon. They were both socially awkward, they both needed a friend, they both just wanted to help others… Yet, he still didn't expect their relationship to turn into this.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Harder…!"

She was so small in his arms, but she fit like they were made for one another. He panted, pressing his body into her once more as another burst of cum and sperm filled the thin, plastic that kept them apart. Jaune let out a groan of satisfaction, his eyes squeezed shut as he leaned forward. Their sweaty bodies pressed against one another, sticking to each other for just a moment.

He could feel her nipples rubbing against his hoodie as struggled to catch his breath. Ruby just beamed at him, wrapping her arms around his body and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Jaune." Her voice brushed against his ear, before their lips fell against one another and their tongues wrestled for dominance.

He pulled away, despite her moaning protests, just so he could say, "I love you too, Rubes."

The two kissed again, their lips sucking and nibbling on the other's, until they had to break apart for air. A thread of saliva connected them, but Ruby licked at it, claiming it for herself.

Their bodies were exhausted, but they both wanted more. Despite the fatigue and exhaustion, Jaune's cock was still hard and full of desire for Ruby's sweet cunt. It was hard within her, kept warm and snug within her body. They could both see the shape of his dick as it stretched her skin. It was almost impossible how they could see it through her.

"We should… We should stop…" Jaune panted, pulling back so that only the head of his cock remained within Ruby.

"We could do that," replied the girl. Immediately Jaune wanted to groan and roll his eyes. That tone of voice always meant they were going to keep going. She was going to play her mind games, and out smart him, or manipulate him, or something to make them go at least one more time. "Or we can go one more time!"

"How are you so energenic?" he panted. He pulled the head of his cock out of her and the younger girl whined in response, reaching for him like a child seeking her blanket.

Actually, Jaune realized how terrible that comparison was. He let out a slight shudder as he tried to whisk the thought aside.

"You thought of me as a child again, didn't you?" teased his girlfriend. Jaune's face just turned a rosy hue as he glanced away. "As for how I still have energy, I always have energy for doing the things I love! Fighting Grimm, weapon modding, helping people, you, playing with Zwei…"

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at his girlfriend's list. She really was amazing, and he really was lucky to have her. A smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he removed the condom and began to tie it up. He saw a single rose petal fall as Ruby's hand shot forward, stealing the sperm filled condom from him.

"Wha- Ruby!"

"Come on, Jaune! Just one more time!" Her fingers pinched the top of the condom, sealing it as she waved it back and forth. "You're so good at fucking me, Jaune… I'm just a little slut that needs your big, huge dick…"

The knight felt his cheeks burn even hotter as his softening cock throbbed, turning hard again. They both knew he loved dirty talk. He was an utter gentleman in their day-to-day life, but god… When Ruby spoke like that, he couldn't help but hunger for the feel of her skin against his.

"Ruby, stop…" He was pleading more than anything else. "We've gone like three times today. I don't want to hurt you…"

"You're not gonna hurt me!" She pouted at the remark, before smiling. "Please, Jaune? I'm just addicted to your sperm," she whimpered.

Jaune's blue eyes widened as he watched her tilt the condom, pouring his sperm directly into her mouth. He watched her drink it, collecting it into her cheeks, before swallowing it as if it was a delicious drink. She gasped for air, relaxing on the ground, her breasts jiggiling slightly as she smiled at him. "Please, Jaune? I want more…"

Jaune threw himself on top of his girlfriend, slamming into her pussy and fucking her like a jackhammer. The girl's eyes widened, before the most blissful smile formed on her sweet lips. She screamed in pleasure, meeting her thrusts with hers as the two's moans fused together.

He wrapped his arms around his squirming, trembling girlfriend and fell back. He landed on his back and Ruby took her place on top of him, a position they both enjoyed. Ruby collected herself enough to smile at Jaune as his gloved hands fel upon her generous breasts. She bounced herself up and down on his dick, moaning as their thrusts formed a perfect rhythm.

"Ah! Ah! I love you, Jaune!"

"Love- Mmh! Love you too- Fuck…! Love you too, Rubes!"

 **END**

I like being a Jack of all Trades, or better yet, Master of All Trades. I like dipping my sausage-like fingers into all sorts of genres, and porns a genre. Like the cousin to romance! So here are a bunch of erotic, pornographic drabbles and tables written by yours truly! Have fun, kids, and if you get aroused, hurrah. I'm doing my job.

That said, I wouldn't call any of this stuff my best. Maybe try 'The Kiss' if you're looking something PG-13, yet somehow raunchier than this.


	2. Motherly Love

Summary: All Kali wanted was to make her daughter feel better, to take her mind off of her troubles...

Incest, if you couldn't tell.

 **Motherly Love**

It started off with Kali simply wanting to comfort her daughter. The older woman had ran to her daughter's room, finding her shaking as memories of the school infested her slumbering mind. The school seen as a beacon of hope and progress was engulfed in flames as the students cried out for mercy.

Kali remembered holding her daughter in her arms, whispering promises of safety as Blake wept about the suffering she inflicted upon her friends. How Adam destroyed her second home and left her family scarred and ruined.

The sight of her child in such pain killed Kali bit by bit. It was probably the worst pain she had ever felt, like every tear that fell from Blake's face was another knife through her heart.

No one else saw this side of her little girl. Not her husband, not even Sun.

Kali knew she had to do something to free her daughter from her nightmares and torment.

So she did. With stroking hands and kind words, Kali pulled her daughter down into an abyss of debauchery and sin, an abyss so far away from reality that she'd never have to feel the pain of loss ever again. Kali dragged her daughter down into a void of leather, sex, and sinful pleasure, the only sound present being their bodies pressed together and their tongues entangled in a kiss.

They laid together on a large bed within a hotel that didn't ask question. Menagerie was, after all, a place where people could be themselves. No one asked questions as an older woman and a girl who looked like she could her daughter bought a room together.

No one asked questions…

"Mommy!"

Kali loved it when Blake called her that. It reminded her of better times. Better days, when nightmares didn't plague her poor baby's slumber. How far have I fallen if this is a better alternative? Kali destroyed the thought within her mind as her slender fingers stroked Blake's ears.

The dark fur brushed against Kali's fingertips as she scratched and massaged the flesh, causing the small girl to quiver as she was impaled.

"Mommy! I love you!" screamed Blake, earning a smile from her loving mother's face. Their lips pressed together, tongues dancing between them as Kali continued to fuck her own daughter like they were on a honeymoon.

"I love you too, Blake!" she whispered back, her breath hot and panting from exhaustion. Though her body felt ready to fall, her mind and heart pushed Kali onward. A hand fell upon Blake's chest, groping the growing flesh. "You're getting so big… I remember when you were my little girl."

"I'll- ah… al-always be your little girl, mommy!"

"Oh?" Kali's fingers continued to trace and stroke her daughter's ears as they moved again. Blake's legs spread wide as Kali shared another kiss with her daughter. The wet, yet beautiful symphony of their kissing thrusts echoed throughout the room. Speaking of kissing…

Kali kissed her daughter again, a chaste kiss that lasted only a moment, because Blake's tongue soon dove into her mother's mouth, lashing her tongue at the older woman's. Saliva and spit mixed together as they both came for the third time. They wouldn't stop though.

"I-I love you, mommy…"

"I love you too… Always."

They didn't stop until Blake's dreamed of her and her mother, arms wrapped around one another, lips pressed against each other, rings on their fingers binding one to the other…

By the time the sun rose, the two woman dreamed the same dream, wrapped in one another's arms.

 **END**

I love weird love. Like this! Just taboo stuff that, in real life is wrong, but in fiction, is fun for the whole family!

This story, and the previous one, were both inspired by Ku-On's work. He's/She's an amazing artist, and if you're old enough to read this, you're old enough to look at their amazing work.


	3. Jaune and Team RWBY Part 1

Summary: Weiss listens to Jaune and Ruby doing it.

 **Jaune and Team RWBY Part 1**

It started with Ruby. Back then, it was simple. It was love between two people, and nothing else mattered. They clicked. They made sense. They were young when they had their first time together, but they had to grow up in so many painful ways, why shouldn't they get to enjoy the fun parts of being an adult?

So they had sex. They made love. Neither of them were experts, but like a growing addiction they did it again and again, and they got better. They became masters, as amazing as that is to believe.

Love went well with sex.

Then one night, everything changed… It began at Beacon Academy, where Jaune and Ruby happily kissed and touched one another in the confines of team JNPR's room. Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha were all off and away for the weekend, leaving Jaune free to invite his girlfriend of three years…

"Ruby, your teammates are around. We shouldn't- Mmph!" Jaune damned his girlfriend's lips. They fit so perfectly with his, gently nibbling and pulling on his bottom lip. Her hands tickled his neck, making his skin tingle as she moaned.

"Come on, Jaune… Please!"

"R-Ruby, what if someone hears?" He tried to argue with her, but it was like pushing a boulder up a hill. Contrary to popular belief, Ruby wasn't an innocent, doe-eyed little girl. She had known what sex was before her first time with Jaune.

After getting a taste of it, she knew why so many people seemed to like it. It probably helped that Jaune was such an amazing partner. His fingers were attentive, his lips soft and sweet, and his conscious never seemed to leave him, even as he pounded away at Ruby's tight pussy, holding the girl down.

He was a gentleman who always feared hurting the young girl, and he almost always needed to be told he wasn't doing anything wrong. Ruby kissed his lips again to silence him, grinning as the moon's light filtered into the dark room. The rays outlined each other's bodies as they fell upon Jaune's bed, the sound of their kisses and laughter filling the room…. so much so that a certain heiress could hear their laughter.

* * *

Weiss had simply forgotten her scroll inside Team RWBY's room and had planned on retrieving it. She exited the room with her device in hand, but the sound of muffled laughter caught her attention.

What are those dolts doing? Probably playing some childish game… Don't they know it's the middle of the night!? She walked towards the door to Team JNPR's room, only to freeze up at the whimper that bled through the door.

"Jaune… I want it…"

"Okay, Ruby… Just tell me if I hurt you, okay? So we can stop?"

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Weiss could hear the two fumbling about as Ruby laughed and a bed creaked. None of this felt right. It didn't sound right. She didn't hear any beeps or boops that usually came with Ruby's videogames, nor could she hear any sort of movie playing in the background…

 _Ziiip._

Weiss' eyes shot open and her pupils became tiny little dots in oceans of white. Surely she must have misheard, or-or she had just heard the sound of one of them taking off a jacket. Yes, that's it. A jacket. Not pants.

Certainly not pants.

Ruby ruined any chance of that being true as her audible gasp bled through the wooden door. "Hello, Mr. Penis!"

"Ruby, can you not talk to my penis, please?"

"Aw, come on. It's funny." Ruby laughed, but Weiss couldn't even begin to fathom the statement.

Jaune's… His… His… What? The heiress shuddered with disgust and revulsion. She told herself to leave, demanded her legs to carry her out of the school, but they weren't listening. Her hands fell against the smooth frame of the door as she listened to the two, her own heart rivaling their voices in terms of volume.

"Ruby…"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop playing with it…" There was something about the way Ruby said that, that made Weiss tremble. The distinct sound of lips sucking on something wet reached her ears and she tried not to visualize it in her head.

She didn't want to think about a boy's long, hard cock being kissed and pleasure by the lips of an innocent woman. Ruby was so small, even shorter than Weiss! How could someone so small fit anything as big as a boy's penis inside of her?

I mean, I know how it works. Of course, I know how it works. I just… I mean, it's a natural thing to be curious about!

Ruby's lips would struggle, stretching to claim the cock with her soft, pillowy lips. Once she had claimed the head of the penis with her lips, she'd flick her tongue against the slit that ended the throbbing muscle.

Just to taste it. Just to know what it tasted it like.

Judging by the sounds they were making, Ruby must have enjoyed the taste. A woman doesn't make the kind of sounds Weiss heard and simply accepted a cock. The loud, almost choking noises that Ruby uttered as she struggled to pleasure the cock entirely, the loud, and wet, smacking as she sucked on it.

It was probably leaking pre cum, another substance Weiss could only imagine in her growing fantasy. What did it taste like? Ruby's favorite food was strawberries. Did Jaune's cock juices taste like strawberries?

Weiss practically smacked herself for even daring to think that. Her eyes squeezed shut as she realized just how shallow her breathing had become. Her face was blazing hot. If she had been sweating, it no doubt would have turned into steam against her scarlet face.

Her legs took a step back, but her teeth bit into her lower lip. Her hands pulled away from the wooden frame, but trembled and quaked with hunger.

Ruby gasped for air as she released Jaune's cock from its' wet, tight prison. Weiss silently pleaded for the dark-haired dolt not to say anything, but once again her hopes were dashed.

"God… It's so big. It's as big as my arm, Jaune…"

H-how could any boy's cock be that big? whimpered bit her lip harder, feeling it pulse with pain as Ruby's voice continued.

"And it tastes so good… I can't get enough of it!" The sound of wet, sucking kisses shot through the air like bullets. They hit the snow-haired woman, splattering the image of Jaune's cock in her mind.

"R-Ruby… Stop teasing me."

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry." She was laughing at him.

Why?

Because she wants Jaune to take her… She wants him to ravage her body, pounding away at her and reducing her brain to mush.

"Here, let me say sorry…"

"Ahhh… R-Ruby…!"

What was she doing now?! Weiss could only imagine all the ways Ruby knew how to please a boy. Ways that went right over Weiss' head. Was she stimulating his balls with her hand while her mouth returned to his cock? Was she sucking and kissing his no-doubt large testicles as her hands stroked and massaged his member?

Was Ruby climbing on top of Jaune, her pussy glistening wet, before she pushed the throbbing, veiny tower into her small body? Impaled herself on the large cock. Giving into carnal lust and desire…?

Weiss placed a hand over her heart, feeling it race, but she also brushed against her own nipple. Through the fabric of her clothing, she felt the hard, aching nub of flesh. It desired ecstasy, it desired to be touched.

Did Jaune pleasure Ruby's breasts? Did he knead and grope at them, before taking her hard nipple into his mouth to suck on? Did his teeth graze her small, pink bulb, pulling on it before it slipped from between his lips? Did he admire the way Ruby's breasts bounced, before returning to a normal position…?

Weiss rubbed her own breast against, gently gliding her fingers over the hard, but sensitive flesh. She stroked the areola around it, mouth panting as her thighs squeezed together.

Suddenly her plans for the night fell apart. She had something new she wanted to do, something she had little experience in, but… She wanted to try. She needed to try.

Her hand hovered over the doorknob as Jaune and Ruby moaned. Their cries of pleasure fell into sync with one another as their bodies twisted and writhed, forming into united symbol of love and adoration.

She couldn't touch the doorknob, too weak in the knees (literally and figuratively). Instead she returned to her room and touched herself to the fantasy of Ruby and Jaune making love.

She didn't want to admit, she would never want to admit, but after the third orgasm she imagined herself joining them. She saw herself impaled on Jaune's cock as Ruby licked and sucked on her small, supple breasts…

Of course, it was only a fantasy.

 **END**

Weiss is so cute. Part 1 of 4. Where are the other three? Swimming somewhere in my brain box.


	4. Rose Petals Fall

Summary: Ruby gets experimental with Jaune.

 **Rose Petals Fall**

Love was one of the most amazing things in the universe. You could search the planet for something as wondrous and awe-inspiring, and I doubt you could find somewhat rivaled the purity of love.

And there were few better examples of love than Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc. Since the fall of Salem's empire, the two had been side by side, arm in arm and drunk on their love.

There was no vile villain to vanquish. No monstrous Grimm to overcome. No fear of tomorrow. Only love as the two fell into each other's arms on the comfort of Ruby's bed.

Jaune stared at Ruby with such adoration and devotion. The young girl he had met all those years ago had grown into a gorgeous woman, but he could still see her in those silver eyes. The spark of courage, the flame of compassion, and the pure and honest soul that she carried with her.

He was lost in those silver eyes as much as she was lost in his. His eyes shimmered like the morning sun off of the ocean. They held no betrayal or dishonesty. They were as sharp as the day they met, and while age dulled the youthful gleam they once had, there was a spark in them that drew Ruby closer.

It was Jaune, just being Jaune. Their love was as simple as that. No friction, but more than enough heat.

Their lips met in the middle between them, and they both opened for the other, gently sucking and nibbling on the other's lips. The sensation was like lightning coursing through their veins as their bodies ground against the other. Ruby pecked his lips once more, moaning as her hands stroked his chest through the thin, black fabric of his shirt.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.

He pulled down the zipper on the back of her dress. He pulled at the individual strings that held her body imprisoned in fabric and leather. Bit by bit, her clothes fell from her body. The moon's lights framed her body in an etheral silver as she laid before him. She made no move to hide herself, her arms sprawled out above her as her silver eyes avoided his stare.

Despite all the times they had done this dance, Ruby couldn't help but fear Jaune's eyes. Was she beautiful enough? She wasn't as buxom as her sister, nor as elegant as Weiss, but she had her own charms, didn't she?

As always, Jaune was her knight in shining armor. With a kiss and a smile, he whisked her doubts away. He wouldn't let her drown herself in her own insecurities, nor would he let her think for even a second that she was not beautiful.

More so than Yang and Weiss combined, he told her through a kiss. Judging by the way she kissed back, she believed him. The two pawed at each other's bodies, the young knight enjoying the feel and softness of Ruby's modest curves. Eventually, she pushed him off of her.

The silver stare she gave him was one of the most arousing sights Jaune had ever seen. The predatory gleam in her eyes as she licked her plump, glossy lips. The way her heart yearned for him, hungering for him. He could see her pussy, glistening from the light as she pleaded for Jaune to complete her.

First came his clothes, or rather, first they had to come off. She lacked the finesse and care that he offered her. Instead she smiled as she tackled him. He was caught in a flurry of crimson as wind swirled around him. He tried not to show fear, love was built on trust after all, but even he couldn't deny the terror that scratched as his face as he was spun around.

It took him a moment to even realize what he was looking at. Rose petals fell to the ground in waving, distorted rhythms as the wind finally began to die down. His hair was a mess, he was suddenly laying on the bed, and he felt slightly colder.

Did Ruby just use her Semblance?! Jaune was about to ask that very question, before he let out a long moan. He glanced downward, finding Ruby imprisoning the top half of his cock with her mouth, loudly sucking away at it.

Jaune had learned two, rather explicit things about love from experiences with Ruby Rose. The first was usually a positive. Being in love meant Jaune and Ruby knew just how touch the other, how to perfectly drive the other wild with lust with only the the simplest of methods.

The other, rather raunchy fact of love he had learn? If you love someone, you'll experiment with them. Her lips made a popping noise as she freed the cock, before staring at the member. Rose petals were still falling as she nuzzled her face against his penis.

"Mmm… I love your cock," she whispered. He moaned, shuddering as her warm breath brushed against his veiny, throbbing member. "I want it inside of me, Jaune…"

"R-Ruby…" His body quivered and his eyes fell shut as she licked his cock from testicles to the head. Her petite hands massaged his balls, making his cock shake in arousal and ecstasy.

"I love the taste… I love the feel. I love it." She giggled at his reaction as he tried to catch his breath. "But I want it in me, now…" She climbed onto him, her hands stroking the firm frame Jaune had earned. "Do you trust me?"

"U-uh huh." At this time, he would have agree to practically anything to feel her touch.

"Good." Her soaking pussy hovered over his cock, raining tiny drops of her lust onto it. It was already properly lubricated by her mouth, shimmering in anticipation for her embrace.

"W-what are you-?"

Ruby activated her semblance, and rose petals fell from above them again. She fell onto his lap, slamming the entirety of his cock into her. She let out a cry of pleasure, before her fingers dug into his shoulders.

"Fuck!" Hearing her voice scream out a curse word was oddly arousing for Jaune. What was even more arousing was the tight, squeezing sensation of her pussy holding his cock. "Fuck, Jaune…"

Turns out Ruby had quite the potty mouth when the situation called for it. Jaune wished he could have thought of something clever, but he was too distracted by the literal superspeed fucking he was a part of.

Ruby pulled back her body, lifting her hips, before devouring his cock once more into her cunt. She screamed in pleasure as she repeatedly impaled herself onto him, her body moving like a piston. It was getting faster and faster as her brain practically melted from the sensation.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Ruby recalled watching a porno to get ideas for bed. During the smutty film, one of the poorly trained actress said she was being 'dicknotized' and that the cock was 'fucking her brains out.'

At the time, it sounded completely nonsensical and stupid, and to most sane minds it did, but to Ruby's mushy brain, it suddenly all made sense. Jaune's cock fucked her like it was made for her, it fit inside of her perfectly as she screamed in pleasure, falling onto the cock again and again as she moaned.

It pressed against her G-spot, against her womb, kissing her uterus with every thrust. She wanted Jaune's babies, she wanted to be marked in his cum, she wanted to be drenched inside and out with his sperm. She wanted to be his woman. She was drunk on the feeling of his cock. She was addicted.

Heh. A-dick-ted. Yang would have been proud of that one…

Her mind was cleared, voided of any thought beyond a natural desire as Jaune cried out. He came inside of her, filling her with his sperm. The white, gooey substance filled her insides, she could feel it. She feel it inside of her, sloshing, making a warm, yet pleasantly burning sensation in her.

"Oh… Oh, man… Ruby, I… That was-" Jaune tried to brush some rose petals that had stuck to his skin, only for Ruby' hands to fall on his chest. "Huh?"

"More."

And she returned to riding her man, thrusting his cock into her cum drenched walls. She could feel his cock rubbing and scraping against the inside of her pussy, and she loved it. The feeling of his cock was like no other. It made her feel filled, and the friction set her soul on fire with desire and lust.

Jaune was crying out with her, his own mind fucked silly it seemed. She kissed him, and he kissed back, uncaring of the slight salty taste her tongue had. Love numbed them to the world. Love made them drunk off one another. Love and lust melded to set their bodies on fire with cardinal desire.

Ruby came with a barely contained scream. The first orgasm she had brought a chain reaction. It was like a lightning storm. One bolt lit up the night, one orgasm made her body tremble… Then it happened again and again. Orgasm after orgasm as she rode his cock.

Her body was electrified as her eyes nearly rose into her skull. Her brain couldn't tell if it was one, long orgasm or a million, little ones. They went off in her body like fireworks. Her neurons popped one after the other, before she fell.

Her own juices splattered his cock and balls, marking him as hers. She smiled at that thought as she struggled to recapture her breath. Her sweat-covered breasts stuck to his chest as she stroked his muscles.

"You okay, Jaune?"

"I think I exhausted my aura making sure you didn't break my pelvis."

"Oh." She was silent for a moment, before she lifted her head up to meet his. Her silver eyes met his oceanic eyes. "Does that mean you don't want to try again?" His lips formed a wryly grin as he stroked her cheek.

"I never said that."

 **END**

This one was requested by a friend of mine.


	5. Public Show

Summary: Ruby, Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss, and Yang give a show to the masses.

 **Public Show**

It was quite a show in the center of Vale. Five gorgeous, beautiful women all putting themselves on display for the masses, uncaring who saw or recorded their show. The five women stood in the center of the street, posturing their bodies on the crosswalk as a crowd surrounded them. Men watched with grinning faces and hungry eyes as they devoured the sight of each women.

The women were all unique in their own, subtle ways. Each catered to a different man, or woman, who looked at their firm, voluptuous frames with lustful eyes.

The first woman was unique in several ways. Her demeanor and her identity were plain to see and caught the attention of several men. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, blushed and shied away from the hungry and lustful stares. Her infamously haughty nature was replaced with an adorable, if anxious demeanor.

The scar on her face did little to take away from her beauty as a scarlet blush illuminated her face. Her hands traced over her small breasts, massaging the flesh and trying to emphasis their supple size.

"H-hello, everyone…!" Several men saw the way her pussy glistened in the sun's light. She licked her lips as her pussy moved and rubbed against the air. "I-I am Weiss Schnee, of the Schnee Dust Company. I-I just wanted to show the world how sorry I am for what my family's done to Remnant…"

Her cyan eyes fell on a group of Faunus men who glared at her. Their hate and disdain for her was as obvious as the tents that formed down below. They stared at her body, and rather than hide anything, she thrust her breast towards them, shaking them back and forth to make sure they'd look.

"I-I'll do anything to make up for what my family did…."

The next woman was not as well known, yet several people in the audience didn't seem to care as she leaned formed, letting her breasts hang.

"Hey there, boys!" Yang Xiao Long greeted, winking at the crowd. "And ladies," she added, clicking her tongue to one of the women in the audience. Her hand fell upon her ass, spanking the plump flesh, letting everyone see the way it jiggled from the blow. Another hand stroked her leg, emphasizing the almost Amazonian physique she had.

Yet all her power seemed to pale in comparison to whatever force was controlling the girls… Whether it was lust or a singular being, the five women continued to play their new roles.

"Who wants to start their year off with a 'Yang?'" she giggled, before catching a familiar face in the crowd. The man's rugged beard and dark glare made her trembled as she strutted towards her. "Hey, Junior…" she moaned. "I'm sorry for what I did to your club…."

"Yeah? Which time?" The criminal scoffed, his two female bodyguards glaring at Yang. Junior motioned them aside as the blonde strutted ever closer, hips swaying like a pendulum.

"Aww… Don't be like that. Let's kiss and make up!"

"I ain't falling for that a-Mmmph!" Junior's eyes widened as Yang practically threw herself onto him, arms wrapped around his legs and lips pressed against his. Her large breasts pressed against his finely made suit as several people cheered her on, including Junior's two bodyguards.

The next woman was probably the most exotic. Blake Belladonna, once a feared member of the White Fang, scratched at her feline ears with a smile on her face. Her cheeks were scarlet-red as she let out an animalistic purr.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Blake Belladonna, and I am here to do one thing…" Her plump behind swayed side to side, as if she had a tail. "To help strengthen Faunus and human relations!" She licked at her knuckles and wiped it off on herself.

The few men that recognized her from Beacon could barely understand it was her. The woman they knew was stoic, calm, even antagonistic to strangers. She wore a bow atop her head usually, but now she allowed everyone to see her true nature.

"So please, treat me like your little kitty-cat. I'll be good…" she promised, falling onto all fours. She stretched her body, letting everyone see her naked, plump breasts and her equally eye-catching rear. "And we can all get along…"

The next woman's unique feature was almost a paradox. Her face and eyes had an innocence to them that made her almost child-like, yet her body was purely woman. Young Ruby Rose mimicked her sister's provocative poses, lifting her hands behind her head and letting several strangers take pictures of her body.

"Um… I-I'm Ruby Rose!" she declared, shaking in place, letting her breasts jiggle. "And I want to be the greatest hero Remnant has ever seen!" There was a confusion to the woman's actions, like she didn't understand what she wanted, too naive and foolhardy to know the words, yet still begging to be a part of the show. "I want to make everyone happy and uh… My sister said I can make people happy by showing you what I look like, so… Ta da?"

"Whoo! Yeah, baby! Shake it!"

"Yeah, show off that hot body, hero!"

Several more voices joined in taunting and commanding Ruby, who only seemed to grin in response.

"L-like this?" she moaned, stroking her small breast in one hand, moaning as she pinched at her own nipple, while her other hand began to play with her cunt. She gasped, trembling as she pushed a single digit into her wet folds. She quivered in place as the audience made their approval known. "I-I'm so happy everyone else is happy!"

And finally, in the center was Pyrrha Nikos. Champion, legend, warrior, and now, a woman openly naked, posing for the eyes of strangers. She made no show of hiding who she was, or what she had to offer.

"Hello, everyone!" Her voice was heavy with joy and love, waving at the audience as if she was doing a commercial. "I hope you don't mind our show! We're all happy to show our gratitude for the attention, and we are positively overjoyed at the approving reaction we've gotten from all of you."

Her legs stretched open as she squatted down. Camera flashes made her wet womanhood glisten as juices dripped down to the ground. Her hands fell upon her breasts, rivaling the size of Yang's own rack. She squeezed the firm flesh as she beamed at the audience.

"Please, enjoy the show and don't hold back your approval! Let us know how we're doing and what you'd like to see us do next!" Her hips moved against the air as she licked her lips, a hunger in her emerald eyes. "We are here for your entertainment, and out of our choice. As Huntresses, it is our duty to spread joy and happiness to all. If you're afraid, angry, or worried, let us help you smile."

She gave her breasts one last grope, squeezing her own flesh like dough as the crowd seemed to approach closer. Whatever shock and horror resided in the crowd evaporated with the champion's words… Now, they would enjoy themselves without regret or hesitation, just like she intended…

 **END**

Is it an evil force controlling them? Is it some master? Is it Jaune? Or are the girls just horny?! I left it ambiguous on purpose. Just enjoy the hot ladies.


	6. Mind Fuck

Summary: Pyrrha's spirit is in Ruby. Ruby's totally cool with it. They decide to have sex with Jaune while sharing their body.

 **Mind Fuck**

It was almost surreal when Ruby first heard Pyrrha's voice. She had heard that voice calling out to her a dozen times over in her dreams, crying out to her through the void, but when she heard her voice in the middle of the day, she knew she had to say something.

The others had looked at her like she was crazy, or worse, in denial about Pyrrha's death, but Jaune never doubted her. He would stay up late with Ruby, listening for their fallen friend's voice.

These nights also had the side effect of strengthening Ruby and Jaune's bond with one another. They fell asleep against each other, their bodies sharing warmth. Their hearts intertwined with one another as a familiar spirit approached them.

Like a moth attracted to flame, the spirit approached the two. The bond between their hearts was like a beacon, a light in the darkness she had awoken to… The last ingredients to the miracle were Ruby's silver eyes. They glimmered with a white light as they opened, despite her mind still slumbering.

The spectre entered through those silver pools, and from their fusion, something new and beautiful was born.

"Jaune?"

He awoke to the sound of two voices calling to him, two voices, but only one other person beside him. "Huh? Ruby? Sorry, I must have fallen asleep," he muttered, yawning as he pulled away from her side. He had a faint blush on his cheeks as her tiny fingers pinched at his sleeve.

"D-don't go," she pleaded. "Stay with me."

"Huh? Ruby, you okay?"

Okay was not a word that could be used for the young woman. Her heart seemed to pump at two different speeds. Her mind raced as new thoughts sparked in her head.

Her soul was a chaotic whirlpool as she tried to comprehend what she felt. She saw Jaune in a whole new light, yet at the same time she couldn't but think she had always felt this way.

"Ruby?" a voice whispered.

"Pyrrha…?"

"What? You hear her?!" gasped Jaune.

"I… I think I am… her," muttered Ruby. She felt her heart beat as memories bubbled into her mind. Memories that weren't hers. Growing up in Mistral, training in Sanctum, becoming known as the Invincible Girl….

"Ruby…?" A voice sweet as honey called out to them. Neither could hear the worry or urgency in his voice, but they could both recognize him.

In the storm of their new mind, what was common came to light as a beacon of stability. The desire to do good, simple and grounding, but Jaune was…

Pyrrha's feelings for Jaune, a crush and a fire that burned for more fuel melded with Ruby's feelings, an instant attraction, a storm that electrified her skin and gave goosebumps to her hairs when he smiled at her. Their attraction, their bonds, were woven together and fused into one.

It became the anchor to which the two could agree on. It calmed their mind, but it made their bodies hunger. Their inhibitions and hesitation failed to slow their stumbling mind as the girl fell on Jaune, pinning him down as he stared into his eyes.

Jaune was shocked to find emerald orbs staring at him. Familiar eyes that made his heart ache as he remembered the last time he saw eyes like that. Jaune struggled to speak, only for his words to never reach past his lips. He saw Pyrrha in Ruby's eyes… More than that, he saw Ruby's hair change color to match the tips of her bangs. Her hair was turning red, making her look like a slightly younger version of…

"Pyrrha?"

"Jaune," she whispered back. Her voice didn't sound right. Then again, he wasn't sure who he was supposed to be hearing anymore, Pyrrha or Ruby. The question was immediately swept from his mind as a pair of lips pressed against his, warming his face as a hot blush overtook his cheeks.

The lips he kissed felt so familiar. The way they gently brushed against his before diving in deeper, the way her hands cradled his face, her fingers gently stroking his cheeks, brushing his hair with delicate fingertips. She pulled away, and instead of emerald eyes, he saw silver.

Even her hair returned to what it was before as the girl stared at him with scarlet cheeks. "R-Ruby?!" A moment of clarity sparked through the mist of his mind. Joy for Pyrrha's seeming resurrection was whisked away by guilt. This was Ruby's body, and… and had he just stole her first kiss? They couldn't be doing this. It was wrong to Ruby, and he'd be damned if he betrayed the trust of his best friend. "Ruby, I'm so sor-"

But his apology was interrupted by a familiar sensation. Lips against his, but this time it was Ruby's lips crashing against his. The difference was immediate. Pyrrha's kiss was gentle, yet almost timid, but Ruby's kiss was passionate. A red-hot storm as her tongue shot out from between her lips like a hidden blade. It pierced his own mouth, pushing between his lips to tease and stroke his stunned tongue.

She pulled back, gasping for air as a trail of saliva linked their mouths together. She licked at it, panting like an animal as desires she had hidden came to the light. She sat on her knees, each leg on one side of Jaune's waist as her ass pinned him down, grinding against the rising tent under his pants.

"R-Ruby?" His voice and body trembled, unable to express just how shocked he was. His shock only grew as Ruby's trademark hood fell to the ground of their tent. She began to gently pull and tug on her clothing as the knight watched with widening eyes. "W-wait! Ruby, what are you doing?!"

"What I've been wanting to do for a long time."

"What we've wanted for so long, Jaune," she added, eyes flashing green.

"P-Pyrrha?"

Logic and hesitation failed to stop the twin flames. Both had hidden their feelings for Jaune when they had met him, neither knew of the others' similar attraction,  
and now they blended into one another. Where one's love began and the other's ended was impossible to say as they removed their clothes.

"W-wait a second! Y-you guys can't be serious?! T-this isn't funny!" He lifted up a hand to stop their trembling fingers, but a hand caught his in between them. Ruby's face shifted. Her hair was pure scarlet, but her eyes were… unsymmetrical. On the left, a jade-colored eye that glimmered with growing tears. On the right, a hungry, desired-filled pool of silver.

"I-I'm still trying to accept the fact that it's both you in the-" Ruby pulled at her clothes, pushing her top so her breasts popped free, hanging over the cloth, as her other hand tugged and pulled at her panties, pulling them until they hung limply onto a single leg. Jaune could see the spot of soaked fabric on her panties and it left him speechless.

Ruby was blushing, but it was Pyrrha who spoke. "Please, Jaune. I-I can feel it." Her legs rubbed against each other. Or… Ruby's? It was hard to tell at this point.

"We need you…" she muttered, as their left hand traced down Ruby's chest. The silver eye seemed to blush as she followed where the green eye's path.

Jaune could only imagine what was happening. Pyrrha was stroking Ruby's breast with the girl's own hand! It must have been a hell of a surreal experience. As surreal as your dead friend possessing/sharing a body with your best friend, and both suddenly wanting him, sexually.

Ruby's body lifted off of him, and he wondered if he was going to have a moment of relief to accept his new situation, only for her to sit back down.

They sat on his chest and fell forward, pushing their butt into Jaune's face as they gently nuzzled the tent with their cheek. The twin infernos of desire and lust cracked and burned for Jaune's touch. Not just to feel his fingers against their skin, but to feel his warm, hard member against their face. They were mad with lust.

Pyrrha's hand began to pull on the zipper, and the sound made Jaune shudder as they pushed against him, pressing their wet pussy against his chest. Jaune had never seen one like this. Real and up close. It glistened with ecstasy and want, but he still struggled to understand it was for him.

"Stop. P-please, stop," he pleaded.

A moment of clarity through the flames. Both girls felt themselves freeze up as the moment stretched out. "J-Jaune?" Neither was sure who spoke. "W-we're sorry. W-we didn't mean to hurt you. If you want us to stop…"

"I-I didn't say that! I just need a moment to process this!" Their eyes widened as his arms wrapped around them, squeezing their butt in a tight embrace. Both girls felt their cheeks blush as Jaune spoke. "Pyrrha… You're really in there, aren't you?"

"I am, Jaune. I feel like… Like I'm waking up from a dream," she uttered. From emerald eyes fell on the tent that pulsed and fought to escape its' prison. Her gentle hands fell on it, stroking it as Jaune gave a quiet gasp. "I felt Ruby's soul call out to me. I felt the love she had for you, and I… I walked towards it. Next thing I know, I'm here, looking at you through Ruby's eyes."

"A-and you want to… to do this with me?"

"It feels like an eternity since I last saw you. I had months to tell you how I felt, but I failed at every turn. I don't know how long I'll be here, and I don't want to squander my time again. I want to be with you, Jaune. I need you…:" Her hands finished unzipping Jaune's pants and with a slight tug on his boxers, his cock shot free, gently bobbing in place from the sudden freedom. There was a tiny puddle of precum at the top of it that made Pyrrha's mouth water.

"A-and Ruby? What do you want?"

There was silence. Jaune couldn't see their face, but he could certainly imagine Pyrrha's sparkling jade-colored eyes shifting into the pools of silver he trusted and… and loved?

Did he love Ruby? Did he love Pyrrha? The question irked his mind, but he was distracted by the loud squeak coming from his lower half. Ruby was here, and his cock was in her face.

"R-Ruby?"

"Jaune…?" Her fingers pinched his pants, squeezing the cloth between trembling fingers.

"Ruby, if you want us to stop, that's fine. I promise. Please, if you're scared, I don't want you to-"

"I think I love you, Jaune." And suddenly whatever Jaune was going to say fell apart in his throat. "I think I have since I met you. Y-you were nice to me, but more than that, you've always been just… good to me. You're kind, funny, and… and you've stuck with me through so much. When everyone left, you stayed. You're like a hero in a story, and I… I just want to be with you. So if you really want to know…"

Her hands, small, yet firm, grasped onto his cock. She began to stroke the shaft of it, making the young man tremble as her warm fingers traced the veins of the shaft. "Yes. I want to be here. I want to be with you, Jaune Arc, and Pyrrha? I'm happy to share. I-if you'll have me?"

"It would be my honor." Another hand wrapped around Jaune's cock. Ruby's on top, Pyrrha's on the bottom. "Jaune, you certainly are… gifted."

"She means, this thing is huge! How did you fit this in your pants?!" wondered Ruby.

"W-well, yes… Um… T-the only question left is… W-what do you want, Jaune?"

"Please say yes, please please say yes, please say yes," Ruby's voice prayed.

Meanwhile, the blond knight was going over everything that had transpired in the last few minutes. Pyrrha came back from the dead and fused with Ruby, and now they were BOTH in Ruby's body, and they were BOTH jerking him off, while talking about how big his penis was.

If this turned out to be a dream… He honestly wouldn't know how to react. But if this really was happening, then… "Okay. If you're both okay with this, then I'm in."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered, squeezing her half of his cock.

"Then sit back, and relax, Jaune. Let us show you how you make us feel…"

The two worked so well together, it was almost hard to believe they were sharing the body. They pulled back his foreskin and admired the head of his cock. The air felt strange against the tip of his penis, but any complaint he might have had evaporated when their lips pressed against it. Pyrrha laid a gentle, loving kiss on it, cherishing it like a hard-earned trophy.

Ruby treated it like an endless treat, going to town when it was her turn to kiss it. She licked the head of his cock, moaning in delight of the taste, before she stretched her mouth open. She took the head of his cock into her mouth as their hands released his penis.

They went to work on his testicles, gently rubbing and caressing the orbs. Ruby savored the taste and texture of Jaune's penis, noticing how firm and warm it was. How it pulsed in her mouth as she pushed down lower and lower to take it in. She didn't want to stop until she had taken it all in, down to the base, down into her nose was pressed into his balls!

Pyrrha made a small mental note of how dirty the younger girl was. Surprisingly so….

Ruby squeaked in surprise when she felt her own hand grope her breast. Pyrrha was squeezing, even pinching her nipple until it became hard in her fingers. Ruby had touched her body before, she was a growing girl after all, but this was different. The rhythm, the pressure, the sensation itself, it all felt hotter.

The younger girl pushed herself harder and harder, until finally she had accomplished her goal. Ruby Rose had taken in all of Jaune's cock, and she felt proud of her achievement. She let out a hum of joy, vibrating the member within her mouth, making Jaune moan in pleasure as he began to his hips began to move. He was pushing and pulling his shaft into her mouth, to her joy.

Jaune had never felt like this before. The stories he'd read, the pictures he'd seen, none of it compared to the real thing. He felt like his cock was being squeezed by Ruby's throat, and he was adoring the feeling. The sound alone was driving him insane, the rhythmic moaning and wet smacking as Ruby's passionate tongue pressed against his cock inside of her mouth.

The music and physical sensation drove him farther and farther off the deep end. He needed to make her feel half as good as she was making him feel, at least! His fingers dug into her back as he wondered just how he could send Ruby into the same heaven he was in. He couldn't reach her head, so he settled for squeezing her ass and pressing his own mouth into her glistening slit, licking and kissing the pink flesh as he experienced the greatest orgasm of his life.

Ruby felt the rush of thick semen rush into her mouth. Her eyes widened at first, but she squeezed them shut as she took it all in. She felt her cheeks puff out as the taste of salty, sweet, vaguely-pineapplely flavored semen rushed into her mouth.

She had been on a hairline trigger from her own arousal and Pyrrha's caressing hand. Jaune's oral gift to her was the straw that broke the beowolf's back as she had her own orgasm. Her juices fell upon Jaune's face, letting the boy taste her as she let out a muffled cry of joy.

Ruby didn't release his cock until she was sure not a drop would spill. She pulled back, slowly, keeping her lips tightly sealed against Jaune's cock, dragging her plump lips to the head where she kissed the penis goodbye. Her cheeks were inflated, with an obviously large load in her mouth, but she was never one to back down from a challenge. Pyrrha's hand traced her lips, green eyes becoming a very fitting look for her as Ruby slowly swallowed the mouth full of cum. She gasped for air, grinning with pride in her silver eye.

"W-wow, Ruby… That was… You're really good at this."

"Thanks! My uncle taught me!"

"Whoa, wait, what?!"

"Ha! Kidding," she laughed, holding her stomach with one hand as Jaune's blue eyes widened. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I just thought the moment needed some levity."

"D-don't scare me like that!"

Ruby just giggled in response, before pausing. Her hand rose up to gently caress Pyrrha's. "I had my fun, Pyrrha. Are you ready for your turn?"

"W-what? Are you sure?!" Any bravado Pyrrha had attained seemed to vanish as Ruby moved their body so they were sitting just above the hard cock. "O-oh my… Your stamina is amazing, Jaune…" she whispered in awe.

"Yeah, well… I have good motivation."

The compliment made the young woman swoon. She trembled in anticipation, turning shy and timid under his gaze and above his… shaft. With slow, deliberate movement, she began to lower herself onto the cock.

Pyrrha's wet pussy kissed the head of Jaune's cock, and she moaned in delight at the light touch. She pushed herself lower as Ruby's hand traced down their body, silently admiring how her body seemed to increase in muscle mass. Ruby's exploring fingers finally found her target. While Pyrrha and Jaune were distracted, the younger girl began to stroke and rub her/their clit, making Pyrrha gasp in shock and pleasure.

Jaune's hands groped and slapped at the champion's ass, while Pyrrha began to sway and thrust her hips in the way that Ruby pulled at her clit. There was no rhyme, not a reason, just the two dominating poor Pyrrha with their hands and cock.

The large, meaty shaft pulsed and shook inside of her, making her go wild as she struggled to take in the whole cock. Ruby's skilled fingers did not help, only furthering Pyrrha down into the pool of depravity.

Jaune's cock trembled within her and she had to squeeze her lips to avoid making voicing her pleasure. Her legs struggled to move at the pace she wanted to move, but Ruby came to help. Suddenly rose petals fell from above as Pyrrha's eyes widen.

She slammed her body, taking all of Jaune's cock into her. Pain shot through their body as Pyrrha squeezed her eyes shut. It hurt, but now the young women were free to go nuts. Pyrrha lifted her body up, before bringing it down, riding Jaune's cock as inhuman speeds as the knight moaned in pleasure.

His pelvis would probably have shattered if not for his aura, and even then, the sound of their juices and sweaty bodies pressing against each other, combined with the warm sanctuary his penis was in, was almost enough to break his mind.

"Jaune!" Both girls cried out. Their minds were one for a moment, both feeling the rush of ecstasy and mind-blowing arousal from their man's cock. "W-we love you! We love you!" they screamed.

"I-I love you too! I love you, Pyrrha! I love you, Ruby!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around their waist and pulling them close. Their breasts covered his face as he kissed and sucked on their sweaty skin.

Both Ruby and Pyrrha felt their orgasm approaching. They pushed Jaune away for a moment, just to kiss their knight. It wasn't any one of them who did it. It was a unanimous decision both chose.

The two cried out as their body experienced two orgasms at once. Their voices melded together, their fingers digging into Jaune's skin as they howled with pleasure, their minds lost to ecstasy. Their body exploded with bliss, their eyes rolling upward as their tongue hanged mindlessly over their lip. Jaune squeezed them tighter, as if he was trying to fuse their body together, pressing them tightly against him as he unloaded into them.

Cum dripped from their pussy as he fell limp. Ruby and Pyrrha laid their bodies on top of him, panting with him as their sweaty bodies clung to him.

"That was... That... Wow," he sighed, laying his head back.

"It was amazing," Pyrhha grinned.

"Again, again!" Ruby added.

"N-no more! Please, girls, I'm only human."

"Tough." Ruby lifted their body up, and gently caressed Jaune's cheek. Pyrrha took the other hand and did the same to the other side of his face. Silver and emerald eyes stared at him as adoration glittered in their eyes. "We love you, Jaune."

"Now, and forever," added Pyrrha, before they leaned down and captured the knight's lips with their own.

Jaune moaned in response, any resistance he had melting away as he embraced his girls. This relationship was far from normal, but... he could get used to it.

 **END**

This was really fun to write, hence why it is so long. They won't all be this long, but I had fun. I mean, having sex with two girls who are sharing the same body? That's interesting! Hope you enjoyed, folks!


	7. Mistress Emerald

Summary: Weiss and Emerald have a very professional relationship including leather and Emerald's penis.

WARNING. Futa below. That means a chick with a dick, yo.

 **Mistress Emerald**

Weiss felt the glove hug her arm, just tight enough to feel like a second layer of skin, without cutting off circulation or creating any lasting damage to her body. The worst it would offer would be, perhaps, a mark afterwards. Maybe some soreness.

The leather boots, if they could even by called that, clung to her long, slender legs perfectly. Her fingers traced over the smooth, shimmering leather, admiring the sharp contrast between the ebony and the silver.

Finally, her fingers reached towards the collar around her neck. The piece was worn out, as if bought second-hand. Weiss shuddered at the thought of what history this piece of trash contained. How many times it had been worn. How many times it had been used to mark someone else…subhuman.

As property.

Weiss heard the click of her heels long before she saw her. As she waited on her bed, alone, without defense, she pondered how she ever fell into this predicament.

Cinder and her cohorts had been redeemed, accepted into the new world that awaited all of them in the wake of Salem's defeat.

Ruby, and even Jaune, accepted them with relative ease.

Yang and Blake did as well, eventually.

Yet it was Weiss who struggled the longest.

She wanted to resent them. To despise them. To loathed them. And so she would, or at least, that had been the plan. Yet one single accident seemed to have changed everything in her life after the war.

She was no longer the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Now, she was the head of the company. The sole controlling force. She put her sword down, and picked up a pen. Shockingly enough, it wasn't much of a downgrade. A single signature was enough to wipe out a town, or tear Dust from an army's hand.

She buried herself in her work and only rejoined her friends for the most dire of situations. It was at the end of one such battle that she saw her again.

Emerald. Weiss had never heard her last name before. She wondered if she even had one. Emerald, covered in mud and grime from the battle, left to shower. Weiss decided she wanted the same, and rather than wait, she believed she could at least share the showers of the base they were calling home.

Oh, how different things would be, had Weiss simply waited…

She had walked into the showers, expecting to simply deal with an awkward atmosphere and irritated glares. She never thought she would have seen… She hadn't expected to see that Emerald had…

"Hey there, Princess."

She stood in the doorway, grinning smugly. Her body was clad in an outfit as fetishized and outlandish as her own. The only difference was the lack of white on the leggings, the leather on her chest taking a more earthly, brown coloring, and finally the hat she wore atop her head like some kind of mockery of the military.

Weiss averted her eyes for only a moment, before answering back. "H-hello, Mistress."

"Did you miss me?" Her tone was condescending. Belittling. Her face oozed arrogance as she lorded herself over Weiss, treating the powerful CEO like a child.

Weiss looked away, only for soft fingers to catch her face, turning her head. Emerald smiled, staring into Weiss' eyes with gleaming teeth. "I asked you a question." No anger, because she knew she would get what she wanted.

"Y-yes, Mistress." The word popped on Weiss' tongue like sugar. She closed her mouth, slapping and scratching her tongue against her teeth, but she couldn't rid herself of the taste of that word.

It felt good to say.

"Good. You know, you called me here faster than usual. Starting to fall for me?"

That was the greatest joke about all of this. No one forced Weiss. No one was blackmailing her. She was the one to call Emerald here. She was the one to plead for Emerald's participation, and to swear her to secrecy. Emerald had conquered Weiss without even lifting a finger.

"Please… Don't say that."

"Heh. Whatever you say."

Weiss laid on the bed like a fallen angel. She offered no resistance. No attempt to hide her shame. She simply closed her eyes and accepted that this was the grave she had dug for herself.

This grave of silk sheets and loving kisses. Emerald did not simply mount her. She always played with her food. Tiny, butterfly-like kisses that landed on her neck. She would bite, sometimes nip at the skin, leaving her mark on Weiss' body. Emerald sucked at her neck, until she pulled out a moan from between the CEO's sweet lips.

"Always making me work for my food, Princess?"

This was always the moment Weiss dreaded and hungered for. This was the moment Emerald tore at her walls, chipping away at the ice to find the woman inside. The woman who enjoyed being treated like a servant. The woman who wanted to be dominated. The woman who knew why she called for Emerald's presence.

Weiss moaned again, unable to contain the sound as Emerald's fingers traced her areola, gently teasing the skin around her nipple with little circles. The green-haired woman laughed, her own voice melding with Weiss' as the 'princess' blushed.

The kisses rose up Weiss' face, now peppering her cheeks as Emerald's fingers played her body like an instrument. Weiss melted against her touch, biting her lip to try and prevent another moan. The ecstasy her Mistress gave her would pry those sweet lips open.

"I see you got yourself that tattoo I suggested."

"I wanted to be marked." Like property. "D-do you like it?" Weiss Schnee, the Ice Queen, blushed at the question, fearing rejection from the woman she adored and needed.

"No. I love it." The words made Weiss' heart flutter, and she both hated and loved the sensation. "I've been thinking about piercings next. Maybe we can match."

The thought made Weiss swoon. The idea of sharing an accessory with Emerald made her… it melted her. It made her weak and palpable.

Some part of Weiss' mind said this was crazy. That this game couldn't last forever. Weiss and Emerald weren't lovers. They weren't partners. They weren't even friends. Weiss stomped on this voice as her icy walls melted away, leaving only steam and passion in her heart.

"Please," she moaned, grinding her leg against Emerald's body. "I need it."

Emerald knew exactly what she needed, and she was more than happy to give it. "You know, I got called a lot of mean things because of this."

Weiss whimpered in anticipation as she felt the hot flesh brush against her skin. She could feel the smooth, throbbing shaft through her leather boot. She voiced a silent plea for Emerald to quench her thirst. To put out the fire in her soul.

"You're going to have to make up for them. Say something nice, Princess. Make me feel welcomed to cum inside."

Weiss disregarded the pun, and focused on the inferno that had swallowed up her soul. "P-please. I need it. I need you. I need your touch."

"That's sweet. Now, let me hear you get dirty."

Dirty…? "I… I want to make love to you." No. No, no, no. "I want you to put it in." She could feel Emerald throb against her, just brushing against Weiss' pussy. The heart tattoo hovered just above it as their sexualities rubbed against one another. "I want your cock!"

"There we go."

And Emerald pushed her cock into Weiss, filling the girl with the cock she loved so dearly. A single thrust was all it took. The pussy was properly lubed, and it awaited its' other half eagerly. Weiss cried out in joy at the sensation, feeling the cock impale her mind and turn her into Emerald's slave once more.

"Harder! Harder!"

"Needy bitch."

The insult made her wetter.

"I own you, whore!"

The statement made her hotter.

"You're my little slut!"

The truth set her free.

Emerald pulled her hips back, exiting Weiss and leaving the snow-haired girl whining in disappointment. The dark-skinned mistress just laughed, reaching down to pick Weiss up like a toy. The queen sat on Weiss' bed and placed her slave on her lap, enjoying how small the supposedly powerful Huntress was.

Emerald turned her around with such raw, pure strength, before slamming into her once more. Weiss' mouth widened in a cry of primal lust and pleasure, only to fall silent as Emerald kissed her. She was so far gone, Weiss returned the kiss with passion.

Their tongues smacked together as drool melded and dripped onto their near-naked bodies. Emerald pulled on Weiss' arm, leading it into a proper place on the shoulder opposite of her. The jade-haired woman's hand kneaded Weiss' breast, treating it like dough that needed to be folded and played with. She offered Weiss no love, and that was what Weiss loved about it.

Her breast was practically mauled by Emerald's hand as they continued to kiss. The rising crescendo of their love making filled the room. The wet smacks and violent slapping of flesh melted Weiss' mind. There was no ice in her soul any longer. Only warmth.

"Mistress! Please, fuck me! I-I want you to fuck me!"

"Little slut…!"

Both ignored the spark in their hearts as they continued their game. Perhaps, they would be lovers. Perhaps, nothing would change. It didn't matter.

Tonight, they were Mistress and Slave, roles they fell into with ease. It didn't matter what the world saw them as. To one another, they were the escape they so desperately craved…

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"I love it when you talk dirty! Not so 'pure' now, are you, Princess?!"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be, Mistress! Please, just don't stop fucking me!"

"Never! I own you!"

"Yes! YEEEES!"

 **END**

I'm not really a fan of futa, but I know other people are! Hopefully, they can enjoy this.


	8. Martial Arcs

Warning, this story contains guy love. Yaoi. Homosexual relations. If you don't want to read that, move along.

 **Martial Arcs**

Ren sipped at his drink. The wine tasted bitter in his mouth, and it burned going down, but it also gave him a warmth that felt similar to a campfire in his stomach. He sighed, enjoying the sensation and savoring the sweet aftertaste.

It traveled down his throat, turning into a pleasing pool of heat within her belly. It calmed his nerves and eased his senses, dulling them just enough that it felt like nothing else existed outside the room's walls.

"How can you drink that stuff?" his partner wondered.

"It is an acquired taste, I can admit to that. How's your hot chocolate?" inquired Ren, smiling as Jaune sipped at the sweet concoction. The whipped cream topping clung to the blond's top lip, earning a small laugh from Ren. "You have something right..." He motioned to his own lip, and when Jaune realized what he meant, he laughed along with him.

"Thanks, Ren."

"My pleasure."

There was a long silence as Jaune cleaned his lip. The two just sat on their bed as the lights hummed with energy. Neither wore their Hunter garb, instead wearing more casual clothes. Pajamas for the night. Nora and Ruby were at peace at their own rooms, leaving both boys to sit on their bed and... wait.

"H-hey, Ren?"

"Hm?"

"Are we... are we doing this? I mean..." Jaune looked away, trying not to stare at his boyfriend. "I've never really done... sex stuff."

"I'd like to think, if you had, it would have come up," the raven-haired boy snarked. "Are you scared?"

"More like... nervous. What if I'm not very good at it?"

"Then we'll learn together." Ren finished his drink and leaned closer, pecking Jaune's cheek. "If you want me to stop, say so, and we will."

"Right... Yeah, okay."

"We could even try to plan for another night or-"

"Are you kidding? We haven't been able to sleep in an actual hotel for months. I mean, when else are we going to have an actual bed?" Jaune sighed. His hands tightened into fists and he exhaled. "I want this. I want you. Let's do this."

"Alright, I- mmph!" Jaune put his hands on Ren's neck and pulled, bringing the boy into a kiss that silenced whatever Ren was going to say. The kiss was crushing, and the blond could taste the slight tingle of alcohol on Ren's lips.

The raven-haired boy's eyes widened, before he relaxed. He kissed back, pushing his lips against his boyfriend's as a tender hand rose to brush through Jaune's hair. The two fell onto the bed, before Jaune pulled away, pinning Ren under him.

"Okay... Now what?" he asked, blushing brightly.

"Well, I hear taking our clothes off is an important part of sex." Even Ren wasn't stoic enough to say the words without embarrassment.

"Oh. Right." Jaune glanced downward, staring at his boyfriend's green pajamas with pink flowers decorating it, before his eyes darted back to his face. "Okay... I can do this."

"... You need he-?"

"I can do this!" Jaune tugged at his shirt, tearing the white cloth off of him and tossing it over his head. "I can do this! I'm going to have sex with my boyfriend!"

"Perhaps you should shout that a little lou-mmph!" Jaune kissed Ren again, silencing the boy, as Jaune's hands tugged at his clothes. Their kiss was passionate, the blond's teeth biting and nipping at Ren's, only stopping to make them both topless.

Clothing hit the ground again, but Ren didn't pay much attention to it. He considered a stoic man that prided himself on self-control. Rarely did he ever panic or become flustered.

Jaune's near naked body was enough to break that self control. It was Ren's turn to glance down, and the difference between their body frames was as clear as the sun and the moon. Jaune was a knight, built to tank and strike down danger. His body reflected that, revealing taut skin over bulging muscles.

He wasn't overly muscular, rather he was perfectly so. A physical body that Jaune had earned through years of training. Ren tried not to stare at the body that seemed to pulse with power. Meanwhile, Jaune stared at Ren's body with a scarlet face.

Ren was more feminine than most boys, that was undeniable. His body was more smooth, slender, built light like a swimmer or runner. It was still impossibly fit, and Jaune felt static electricity tingle his fingers when his hand stroked Ren's stomach. Ren's hair framed his face, accenting his moonlight colored skin. Jaune's eyes fell upon his soft, kissable lips and small, flat nose. He stared at those gorgeous, magenta eyes, and he fell in love all over again.

"Are... are you sure you want to do this with me, Ren?" Jaune whispered.

"I'm positive," the boy replied, stroking Jaune's naked arm. "And are you sure you want to be with me?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Good. Then we don't need anything else," reasoned Ren.

"Yeah. I guess we don't," Jaune smiled. "I love you."

"And I you. Now then..." This time, Ren was the one to kiss him. The kiss was soft, gentle, like a stroke of the finger. Then Jaune opened his mouth, and his tongue brushed against his partner's lips. Ren happily opened his mouth, accepting the tongue as their pants began to come off.

They were naked now. Their bodies pressed against one another, sharing their warmth as they felt each other's heart beat through their skin. They both flushed as they felt something hard brush against their inner thighs, but a simple glance at the others' eyes eased them.

Jaune voiced their shared thought. "So... How should we...?"

"Here. Let me. I've... always been kind of curious," admitted Ren, before repositioning his body, gently rolling their bodies on the bed so that Ren's body was now hovering over Jaune's erect cock.

"You okay?"

Ren didn't respond, using one hand to direct Jaune's cock to the proper spot, before he pushed himself down. The usually stoic-faced Huntsman gasped, his eyes widening as he felt a sense of fullness that felt... unreal. He bit his lips, bouncing on the member, slowly pushing the head of it in and out of his ass.

"R-Ren?"

"I'm okay. Just... adjusting."

"O-okay..."

"How do you feel?"

"Warm... Hot. It's... it's really tight."

"Want me to stop?" Ren's hands fell on Jaune's chest, gently tracing the taut muscle and smooth skin. The knight just smirked, his hands lifting up to gently land on Ren's ass, groping it. Neither wanted to stop, even as Ren panted and struggled to stay in place with his lover.

"Never."

"Good. Because we're just getting started..."

 **END**

I'm not good at yaoi. I tried, I failed. I'll try again another day... (Pouting!)


	9. His Scarlet Rabbit

Summary: Cardin dominates Velvet... Or... Is she ordering him around?

 **His Scarlet Rabbit**

Velvet stared at her reflection, trying to comprehend that the woman she saw in the mirror was herself. The woman had her hair done up into a pair of large sidetails, making her look like some stereotypical anime character.

Her wardrobe didn't help matters. She was dressed like a playboy bunny, wearing a dark, chocolate covered corset that squeezed her body. It made it hard to breathe, and if she took in too much air she feared either her ribs would break or the corset. The tightness of the corset made her breasts stand firm on her body, and the net stockings accented her long legs and tight ass.

Her face was dolled up like a plastic figure, with blush and dark eyeliner making her look more like a slut on the sidewalk at night, rather than a proud Huntress. The lipstick on her lips, colored like chocolate, was the final piece to her image.

She did not have to wait long for her guest to arrive. He did not knock, nor did he step gently into her home. He slammed the door open and kicked it shut. She cursed the fact that she gave him a key, but he commanded her too. She couldn't even control who went in and out of her home...

"Hey there, little rabbit," Cardin Winchester mocked. He grabbed her by the ear and pulled her down, making her whimper at the slight pain. "Been looking forward to tonight, I bet? Got yourself all gussied up for me."

Velvet looked away, glaring at the wall. She didn't say anything about how Cardin had ordered into this stupid outfit. She knew speaking out against him would result in her being punished... Her mind recalled the brutal smack he gave her across her face when she insulted him. She knew how volatile he was. Like holding a bomb in her fingers, waiting for it to blow...

"You're not special," she spat. "You forced me to dress like this. Probably because you have a comple- ahh!" He pulled her by her ear again, a form of punishment he had always enjoyed. He treated her like an animal, a fact he was quick to remind her.

"Stupid animal! You should be seen, not heard, especially not out of turn," he growled. "Guess I got to punish you. Lead me to your bed."

"You know where it is," she hissed in reply, only to cry out in pain as his hand smacked her ass. The sound of clapping flesh echoed throughout the empty room, making Velvet cry out. She felt her ass tingle from the searing pain, before Cardin pulled her again.

She fell against him, her head pressed against his strong muscular frame. "You're just making it worse for yourself, slut. Now move your ass. I want you to lead me to your bed, slut, and your better make that ass of yours shake for me, or I'll do worse to you."

Velvet had no choice. When Cardin released her, she pulled away and did as ordered, turning away from him and walking out of her living room, towards her bed. A sharp whistle from Cardin reminded her to exaggerate her strut, shaking her ass from side to side like a pendulum.

Her rear was treated like a toy by the larger man, and she whimpered in pain as he slapped the other side of her ass, just when the right side was starting to recover. He laughed at her high-pitched squeak, and lorded himself over her cowering body. She kept moving forward, knowing his eyes were magnetized to her plump rear.

She opened the door and stepped in, whimpering as he slammed the door shut with a solid kick. Her bed laid in the room, white with black sheets. It was such an innocent sight, the idea of tainting it with Cardin's presence made her insides twist and writhed.

"I think you know what to do next, slut." The words were harsh, with little compassion or kindness. His eyes, when she was brave enough to meet them, were sharp and cold, like ice.

Velvet turned her body to face him and her eyes fell to the floor, and soon, so did her knees. She kneeled before him, eyes leveled with his crotch. She lifted her hands to touch his pants, but a growl made her pause.

"No hands. You're an animal. Use that smart mouth of yours..."

She grit her teeth in rage, but said nothing. She leaned forward and used her chocolate covered lips to move the cloth, finding the metal zipper just out of reach. She pressed herself closer, pushing her face against his crotch as she tried not to take in his scent.

Even through her mouth, his aroma and musk assaulted her senses. He smelled of sweat, hard work exercising his body. Little time for anything else. He was an oaf, a brute, an unintelligent thug...

Her teeth bit the small, metal zipper and pulled down. He was at least kind enough to unbutton his pants and let them drop for her. Velvet's eyes widened as she saw the enormous tent that was fighting to escape his boxers. No matter how many times she saw it, the sight of the cock always made her shudder tremble in fear and... anticipation.

She wished she could say Cardin was small. She was she could convince herself that his dick had little girth or weight to it, but honestly it would have all been a lie. With a flushed face, she used her nose to gently pull the boxers open. Her nose gently brushed against his member and the odor flowed into her brain. They felt hot and heavy, and she quivered below him as the small practically melted her brain.

His cock was free and it smacked her in her face, stunning her as she nearly fell to the ground in shock. She turned her head upwards to glare at Cardin's smirking face, but the effect was lost. Her face felt marked by his throbbing cock, and now she was on her knees with his cock just inches from her face. Any attempt at appearing intimidating was left at the wayside as she opened her mouth to take in his cock.

"Wow. I didn't even have to tell you to suck my cock. Eager, ain't cha?"

Velvet froze and she felt her cheeks burn with an inferno of embarrassment. She opened her mouth to speak, but Cardin's cock poking her nose was a sight to be quiet. The smell filled her nostrils again, crackling in her head like firecrackers. She trembled at the sensation as she commanded him.

"On the bed. We're doing this right, slut."

He pulled on her hair, hoisting her to her feet, before shoving her towards the bed. His hands took a moment to grope her tits as she fell back, falling onto the bed. She was stunned, before gasping as he climbed on top of her, licking her lips. Her arms struggled to push him away as he went down on her, stealing her lips for a kiss.

Velvet cried out in muffled argument, her arms pushing against his body as his hands mauled and groped her breasts. His kiss was like fire, burning and singeing her as hands grabbed at her top and, to her shock, began to rip and tear it apart.

He was so strong... Impossibly so. Velvet cried against his biting lips, but her body was released to the open air as his hard shaft rubbed against her pussy. He nibbled on her bottom lip, before his tongue plunged between her lips, forcing his large, dominating tongue into her wet mouth.

She tried not to think about how tasty the kiss was, or how hot her body was. Velvet didn't want to admit that her cunt was wet and soaking, nor did she want to admit that her lower half was grinding against Cardin's cock.

"Figures. Just like an animal, you can't control yourself, can you? I wave my cock around you and you just go nuts from the smell," he hissed.

"N-no."

"Dumb animal." Velvet wanted to argue, only to squeal in surprise when Cardin's hand pushed into her cunt. The brunette girl cried out, covering her face and trying to hide her shame as her mind was set on fire.

"Nothing more than a horny little slut. Imagine if your friends saw you, just going nuts over my cock!"

"C-Cardin, please! S-staaaah!" Velvet felt like her brain was overloading. His cock 'kissed the folds of her pussy, before pushing into her, filling her with its massive size. "Ahhhh!"

"Admit it! Admit you're a dumb animal, and maybe I'll fuck you!"

"P-pluh... please, Cardin..."

"Say it! Loud and proud, slut!"

Velvet cried out in pleasure, her breath ragged, drool dripping from her lower lip as her tongue hung from her mouth. She thought of Blake and Sun, her fellow Faunus, and how disgusted they would have been at the sight of her being fucked by one of the most racist humans they knew. She imagined the White Fang. The army of extremists going out of their way to destroy humanity, and yet here Velvet was, going mad from a human's cock.

She thought about how backwards it was for a beautiful, strong, independent girl like her to fall into the grip of a racist, bigot monster like Cardin Winchester...

"AHHH! Yes! Yes! I'm a dumb animal!" Her neurons popped in her head, her eyes nearly rolling into her skull as her arms wrapped around Cardin's neck. "I'm a dumb, stupid animal! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Cardin, I need your huge, fucking cock inside of me! I want you! I need you! I-I LOVE YOU!"

Cardin laughed at her moment of insanity, and he gave her exactly what she wanted.

He plunged inside of her and Velvet's screams practically shook the windows. She bit her lower lip to try and silence herself, but that just made the sounds of sex louder. The wet slamming of their bodies together, the merciless pounding he gave her, the face of arrogance he wore...

Nothing mattered. She didn't care about being a Faunus. She didn't care about being a Huntress. She just cared about the inferno that was consuming her soul, making her into a little whore that was dependent on Cardin's touch.

His cock slammed into her again, knowing just where to hit her as he kissed her again. This time her tongue went into his mouth, swirling inside and savoring the taste as they made love...

Her breasts bounced against her body, rising and falling with every thrust, before she pulled her body closer against his. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, riding his cock and pressing her tits against his muscular frame.

"C-Cardin!" She screamed, breaking the kiss. "Inside! Please, cum inside of me!"

"You know how to say it, slut!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Master! Please cum inside me! I'm your pet, I'm yours, just cum inside mmmeeeaaahhh!"

And cum she did. The orgasm was blissful, overtaking her entire body. It was like being electrocuted, as if she lost all control of herself. She convulsed and trembled in his embrace as he held her. Her mouth was wide open in a silent scream as she twitched, her ears standing tall on her head as Cardin came inside of her.

His sperm filled her, marking her as his. He released her, and she fell onto the bed, shaking. Her eyes were glossed over for a long moment as Cardin sat over her, panting. His chest rose and fell as he struggled to catch his breath. He didn't take his dick out of her, letting it plug up her pussy for the moment...

Then the phone rang.

"Huh?" Cardin blinked, lifting his head up and looking around. The ringing came from beneath Velvet's pillow, and when he reached under it, he found her scroll under it. He picked it up and inspected the caller ID. "Hey, Coco's calling."

"H-huh...?" Velvet panted. "Ahh..."

Cardin rolled his eyes, before pulling out. Velvet whined in disapproval, before he fell down beside her, laying his head down on his own pillow as he answered phone. "Yeah? Hey, Coco. Velvet's in the shower... Uh huh... Yeah, I'll call her out."

He then put the phone on mute and glared at Velvet. "Hey. Coco said it's important. Come on," he sighed, gently poking her cheek with her scroll.

Velvet finally came out of her stupor and she groaned as her pussy leaked out his cum onto their bed. She took the phone, but didn't have the strength to sit up. "Hello? Hi, Coco, what- What?!"

Cardin's brow rose, and he watched as his Faunus girlfriend rose up from her bed, pacing the room almost completely naked. Her clothes were tattered, hanging on her body as she marched left and right. The outfit clung to her body, dragging on the floor as she freed her arms.

"He proposed?! That's great! Oh, Coco, that's so amazing! When's the... What?! I'd love to be your maid of honor!" Velvet beamed. She came to a stop as something warm dripped down her thigh, and a brief glance downward reminded her of the cum Cardin had pumped into her.

"Um... I got to go, Coco, but that's great that Fox proposed! I'm super happy for you both, and of course I'll be your Maid of Honor. Okay, I'll see you later, tell Fox I said hi!" She hung up the phone and looked at her boyfriend, smiling. "Fox proposed to Coco!"

"I heard," he muttered. "So did the neighbors, I think..."

"Oh. Sorry," she chuckled, scratching her head. "Can you get me a paper towel or something?" she asked, motioning to her pussy.

"Mmmhhm." Cardin stood up from the bed and walked out of their bedroom, leaving the girl to disrobe from her outfit.

"I can't believe you ripped it open..."

"I thought you'd like it... Sorry," mumbled the ginger-haired man.

"Well, I didn't say it was bad," she corrected. He walked back into the room, paper towel in hand. He handed the tissue to her and she began to clean her pussy.

"So was I... doing okay?" he asked.

Velvet smiled as she crumbled up the wet tissue and tossed it into the trash. "It was amazing... YOU were amazing."

"Heh. Really? Thanks," he grinned proudly. He stood up and began putting his pants back on. "I mean... I'm surprised you're into this roleplay stuff."

Velvet blushed at the comment, and she averted her eyes as she tried to explain. "Well, I mean... It's just so wrong and backwards to be treated poorly based on my race..."

"And that's hot to you?" He watched her head bounce up and down slightly. "So... When we were growing up and I was an asshole?"

"There was a small... small part of me that liked the way you treated me."

"Oh." There was a long, awkward silence between the two lovers. "Is that why you never...y'know. Tried to beat me up?"

"No. That's because I believe violence wouldn't solve anything between us. And I was right," she grinned. "Compassion and understand made us friends."

"Yeah, I guess they did... Hey, Velv?" Cardin walked towards his girlfriend, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cardin," she replied, leaning forward to peck her boyfriend's lips. "You know... We've almost been dating as long as Coco and Fox..."

Cardin's eyes widened and he coughed into his hand. "S-so, any other roleplay stuff you want to do? I mean, I-I can go for another round!"

"Well, I bought this bondage tape we can use! I'll go get it!" Velvet grinned, leaving Cardin behind.

The young man internally wondered which topic might have been easier to deal with...

 **END**

A person should never be judged for their fetishes. They a person, what makes them happy, as long as it is fantasy and not really hurting anyone, is their business.

Also, you could argue Cardin is out of character in this story. That no amount of off screen character development could make him into this kind of person. I'd argue that Cardin has no personality. He's a stock bully.

I hate stock bullies. So I have no problem actually trying to give him a personality.

Have a good one. Love you, guys.


	10. Neo's Toy

Summary: Neo mind breaks Yang. Contains Yuri, mind breaking, domination, and the such.

 **Neo's Toy**

"Where is she?!" Yang roared, shattering the wall that stood in front of her. "Ruby?! RUBY!?" she screamed, breaking stone, metal, and in several cases, bones in her hunt through the base.

The lead led her here. It was a desperate, unlikely hope, but rage and love made the blonde forgo caution. She pushed onward, leaving a trail of destruction behind her as she came to the last closed door of the base.

"You idiots were trying to keep whatever's inside here from me...? Gotta be something good then," she growled, pulling back her fist and denting the door with a single punch. One more was all it took for the steel door to fall, crashing against the inner walls of the room. She walked in, looking around, but only darkness laid within.

"Ruby?!" A figure within moved. "Ruby?" A small silhouette stepped forward, staring up at Yang. For a moment, she beamed, believing her dreams had come true...

Then she saw the magenta eyes of the figure turn hazel, and a fist shot forward. Yang was unconscious before she hit the ground.

* * *

Neo admired her new toy, watching Yang convulse and writhed in her bondage. The leather bindings were stronger than their thin builds implied. They easily held the blonde bimbo as she let out a muffled scream. The ballgag kept her voice quiet as Neo gently pushed the vibrator deeper into her pussy, using only a single finger to shove the toy into her. Yang came yet again, soaking the toy in her juices.

Neo's finger ensured the device wouldn't slip out. True, she just have just used some underwear for the same purpose, but she enjoyed humiliating Yang with only a finger.

Speaking of humiliation, Neo admired Yang's new wardrobe. The smaller girl had handpicked the garb, even dressed herself in a similar style so that the two were matching. Yang let out another muffled cry of pleasure, cumming, and causing more of her drool to drip from her lip. It fell onto Neo's hand and the girl wiped it clean on Yang's oh-so precious hair.

The once proud Huntress had been reduced to a mere toy for Neo's pleasure. Her fire and spirit had been drenched in her own juices, leaving nothing but a cold, husk that lacked any iota of will. A straight week of almost no sleep or rest would do that to anyone.

Neo spent nearly all of her time breaking her new toy, making her cum and fucking her. When she wasn't available, she'd let some of the White Fang goons have their fun with her toy. They worked out any stress they had on Yang, plus any lasting animosity from the girl's attack on them. The only rule was that the men couldn't penetrate any of her holes with their nasty little meat sticks.

No one had found the body of the only man dumb enough to break the rule.

 _But enough about stupid men,_ Neon thought, _I have a dumb little bimbo to play with!_ She laughed at Yang's expense, before moving her hand and finally letting the plastic dildo drop. It hit the ground as Neo wiped her wet fingers against Yang's cheek, before kissing her soft, tender flesh.

Neo licked her lips as she undid the leather bindings, allowing Yang's body to finally hit the stone ground. The rays of light seeped through sole window of the room, tinted an almost sickly yellow due to the grime that polluted the glass. The blonde's body laid on the ground, drooling as her juices dripped from her soaking cunt. Her arms and legs were useless at the moment due to lack of use, and she used her time to remove Yang's leather blindfold, before undoing her ballgag.

Neo stared into the girl's magenta eyes and she smiled, enjoying the spark that still flickered in them. She slapped Yang across her face, before hoisting her back up by her hair.

Yang didn't have the strength to stand on her feet, so instead Neo let her crawl around on all fours like a dog.

It was the first time Yang saw her new room, and Neo had decorated strictly for her. The walls were degraded and worn down, but what hung from them was a monument to Neo's strange obsession with the blonde slave. The walls had pictures of the young Huntress framed. Pictures take from her day to day life, that she hadn't even realized had been taken. Pictures taken of her and her sister, and her teammates and friends .

In the corner of the room, beside Neo, was a familiar weapon... A black and scarlet scythe that tried to rekindle a lost memory of the girls... Neo snapped her fingers and motioned Yang towards her.

The blonde trembled, watching those eyes stare daggers through her soul. Yang's lilac eyes glanced downward, finding even her metallic arm had been replaced. While her previous arm was built to fight, this one was built for show. She could feel the weakness it held, and was further humiliated by the pink and black design Neo had given it. On the under side was a small message that read, 'Neo's Property.'

Neo snapped her fingers again, catching Yang's attention. She pointed down at her feet, commanding Yang to her. The young girl knew that it was just a formality, that Neo could force her to do whatever she wanted to her, that Neo was far stronger than Yang could ever be. The only choice Yang had was the choice to serve... to be a good slave...

Yang crawled forward, whimpering as Neo held out her foot to the girl. Yang knew this position, and she obediently began to lick and kiss Neo's shoe. She only got a single kiss in, before Neo grabbed her long locks and pulled on her. Yang was pulled face first into Neo's naked pussy, her lips pressing against the soaking, wet folds. Without warning or mercy, Neo began to ride Yang's face, grinding her pussy into the weaker woman's nose and mouth.

Neo let out a silent cry of pleasure, enjoying the feeling as Yang gasped for air. The multi-hair-colored relented her attack for only a moment, forcing Yang to turn her head to stare at the scythe that laid there. Again, the weapon tried to bring to life memories within Yang's head, but Neo's wet pussy grinding against her cheek made it impossible to remember.

Without warning, Neo came all over Yang's face, staining the girl's moonlight skin and marking her yet again as her property. Yang blinked, dumbstruck, the juices stinging her eyes as she tried to remember why the scythe made her heart ache... But Neo gave her no time to. She pulled away and slapped Yang's cum-covered cheek, knocking her to the floor.

Without any warning, Neo grabbed Yang's legs and forced them apart. It wasn't easy due to the size difference, but Neo soon locked her legs with Yang's in a scissor position, and she began to push and grind her pussy against the blonde's. Yang's lilac eyes widened and she cried out in pleasure, panting, drooling in desire as her eyes rolled into her skull. Neo allowed herself to sit down, better positioning herself to show Yang the meaning of the word 'tribadism.'

Yang clawed at the ground with her hands as Neo pounded away at her. With every wet thrust, another memory was tainted. With every echoing slam of their pussies against one another, her brain was rewritten. With every mind-numbing orgasm, Yang became more and more a possession of Neo's...

Neo grabbed Yang's leg, holding it tightly as she bit her lip. Her eyes widened as Yang's tongue hung from her mouth, dumbly, drool spilling onto the ground as her own breasts wallowed in the pool of sexual juices and drool. They came together, and the orgasm burned through Yang's body like an inferno.

Yang went limp, trying to move as her eyes drifted. They fell upon a picture of herself with three other girls. Try as she might, her burnt out mind could not recall the three's names...

The sound of Neo's shoes tapping against the stone ground awoke the blonde from her stupor. She stood in front of her, holding her scroll in a single hand, showing Yang the video it played...

It began with a zoomed in shot of her arm. Her prosthetic, metal arm hung on the wall like a trophy, covered in glistening juices. At first, it didn't click in Yang's burnt out mind that someone had used her prosthetic arm as a sex toy. The camera zoomed out as the sound began to clearly fill the room.

Moaning. Gasping. The wet harmony of a pussy being pleased... Yang saw a woman sitting on a bench, groaning in pleasure as another woman sat between her legs, licking and sucking on her pussy like the world depended on it. The woman on the bench had a scarred face and short, raven hair. The other girl had hair a dark crimson, almost black.

Both wore provocative clothing that accented their breasts and ass, with the girl on the bottom's clothes being especially sexual. Yang stared at the with a faint sense of familiarity, before the scarred woman put her hands on the smaller one's face. She pushed her partner away, a trail of saliva and cum linking the red-head's mouth and the pussy she had just been licking.

"Tell me, Ruby, does the name Yang ring any bells to you?"

"Huh...? Yang?" That voice... It sounded so familiar to Yang, but she couldn't place it. "I don't think so. Who's that, big sis?" For some reason, those words caused Yang's heart to beat just a tiny bit faster...

"Oh, no one... Now then, if you want to kiss me-"

"I do, I do, big sis!" 'Ruby' sounded all too happy to kiss the scarred woman...

"Then say the magic words."

"Okay!" Someone handed the camera to the big sister, and Yang could see those silver eyes of Ruby's staring at her. She beamed, licking her wet lips, before she proudly declared to her audience... "I love you, Cinder! You're the best big sister ever!"

Cinder was all too happy to grab Ruby by her hair and yank her up. The camera gave Yang a front row seat to their kiss. A kiss that sisters shouldn't share, but they seemed all too happy to. Their tongues slapped against one another as Ruby's arms wrapped around Cinder's neck. They moaned, pushing their breasts against one another as the video ended.

Neo wore a truly sadistic grin as Yang laid there, slowly taking in what she had seen. She blinked, and the smaller girl expected rage or a wail of sadness from her toy... Only for Yang to sit up and embrace Neo's leg. She laid a loud, heartfelt kiss on Neo's clit, getting some juices on her chin and lips, before looking up at her.

"Please, Mistress. Fuck me... Make me feel good! I want it! I need it..."

Neo held back her laughter as she typed on her scroll. Yang continued to kiss and lick her pussy as the final nail of the coffin was pushed in. She held her scroll to her slave's face, letting her read the command.

After a brief moment of confusion, Yang looked up to Neo with hearts in her lilac eyes. She licked her lips, tasting Neo on them, before nuzzling her face against the small waist of her mistress. Her voice was clear and passionate, showing no more obstacles laid between Neo and Yang's twisted heart.

"I love you, Neo! You're the best little sister ever!"

 **END**

What do I even put here? It's porn. Uh... Neo's hot?

I like the new Shadow of War gameplay trailer. Gonna go see Beauty and the Beast and Power Rangers when those come out. I don't know, what do you people want from me?!

What's that? More porn?

Okay.


	11. Exhibitionism

Summary: Jaune and Ruby have sex in the library.

 **Exhibitionism**

Ruby Rose loved Jaune Arc. She loved dating him, she loved talking to him, she loved hanging out with him, she loved having sex with him, she loved baking cookies together…

The world was there oyster, even if Ruby never really understood what that saying meant. Life was way better than seafood. Life was holding hands with her boyfriend, walking through the halls of their school together and finishing each other sentences.

Weiss called the two 'sickeningly sweet.' Nora referred to the two as her and Ren's 'love rivals.' Yang still had a hard time believing her little sister and Vomit Boy were dating.

Jaune gave the wise piece of advice that the two of them kept the more 'adult' activities they shared between them and them alone. Neither of their teammate's needed to know about the kind of things the two participated in behind closed doors.

Things like what they were doing right now, for example.

Ruby moaned in approval as Jaune picked her up, their lips connected in a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing around one another. His hands firmly held her ass, holding her up as she ground her pussy against his bulge, her pajama pants gaining several wet spots from her constant grinding.

She felt him pull away from her lips and their eyes met one another. She smiled at him, glancing down towards that beaming grin he gave her. They laughed together, faces scarlet as their actions dawned on them. They didn't pull away, only paused to laugh at it all.

"I love you," she whispered to him. "I love you so much, Jaune."

"And I love you, Ruby."

They smiled at one another, and in that moment, nothing mattered but one another. They kiss each other once again, laughing as their noses brushed against each other's. Ruby smelled of strawberries, and Jaune smelled of chocolate. Both found the other to be intoxicating.

"You're not wearing a bra," he observed.

"Nope."

"Any particular reason for that?" His smirk dripped with arrogance, and Ruby couldn't help but think how un-Jaune it was. It was kind of hot, she silently admitted to herself.

"Maybe," she teased, licking his neck. He tasted of hard work and strength.

She had fallen in love with a total dork and goof, but being in love meant seeing all new sides of a person. Jaune suddenly turned into a physical god, and he played with Ruby's body like a musician would play a violin. Tender, careful fingers and precise control made her writhed and moan for him. It was the side of Jaune no one else saw, but her.

In return, Ruby Rose gave Jaune a front row seat of a confident and sexy Ruby Rose. She smiled at him with a catty, hungry grin. She licked her lips, accenting the slight natural pinkish tone and their plumpness. She leaned forward and captured his lips again, sucking on them and drawing out a husky moan.

"Jaune… I want you… I need you inside me," she whispered. "Please… Fuck me." Her fingers crumbled up his shirt, digging into his skin through the fabric as she rubbed herself against his thigh.

Jaune was all to happy to give it to her. He pulled down her pajama pants, and she happily unzipped his pants. His cock was released, freed to swing between his legs and practically bobbing in lustful trace towards Ruby. They barely had enough thought left in their heads to put a condom on Jaune.

They came together, guided by instincts and experience. Hours spent making love had given them both the key to one another's body. Ruby emphasized her lips, smacking and licking them, before crushing Jaune's in powerful kisses. Jaune held her in his arms, emphasizing the strength and raw power that laid within his biceps.

Ruby swung her hips, giving him a quick lap dance, before bringing herself down on his cock. Jaune rose up from the seat he had fallen into, and used his strength to hold her up. His cock filled her wet, soaking pussy as they moved in rhythm with one another. Her hands wrapped around his neck, not out of fear of falling, but adoration. His hands squeezed her plump rear, not out of lust, but out of fear of dropping her.

They stared into one another's eyes, an inferno of passion reflected in both, when a noise shattered their perfect world.

"I can't believe you lost my textbook!"

"Calm down, Weiss-cream, before you melt yourself. It's around here somewhere…."

 _Yang? Weiss?! What are they doing here?!_ Ruby thought with wide, terrified eyes. She looked at her boyfriend, who mirrored her terror as their two friends spoke.

Judging by the volume and clarity of sound, they were just a few bookshelves away and coming closer every second.

"I let you borrow it out of the kindness of my heart, and you lose it?! I swear, Yang, if there are any doodles in it, I will flay you!"

"Man, you are grumpy. Almost like you don't like being woken up in the middle of the night."

"Just shut up and help me look for it."

They were just on the other side of the the bookcase now. Smooth oak wood and a few hundred, dusty old books. That was all that stood between the two couples. That was all that stood between Jaune and a shallow grave.

Ruby bit her lip shut, holding herself against Jaune, arms tightly wrapped around his neck. She tried not to breathe in his scent, and especially tried not to moan or shudder in bliss as she took in his aroma or felt his huge cock throb in her.

"Where is it, Yang?!"

"I don't know! I'm looking!"

Ruby let out a quiet "eep!" as she slipped, and filled herself with Jaune's cock. She pulled herself back, slowly feeling his hard cock retreat from her wet pussy. Her eyes seemed to spark as realization dawned on her. Weiss Schnee, her best galpal and Yang Xiao Long, her older sister, were a mere feet away from Ruby riding Jaune's cock.

Ruby Rose. Sweet, innocent Ruby Rose. Everyone thought she was so naive and clueless about the adult world because of the mere two year age gap between her and her friends.

Ruby fell on that cock again, biting her pink lips as her eyes rolled into her skull. She only had enough control to look at Jaune's wide, sapphire eyes before she began to move on her own. She controlled the flow and rhythm as he held her, fingers twitching and digging into her ass cheeks.

"Ruby," he whispered, pleading for her to stop.

She kissed him, passionately pushing her tongue into his mouth as electricity burned them both. She wanted to devour him, judging by how hard she was kissing him. She sucked on his tongue and drank in his sweet saliva, her pussy slamming back and forth on his throbbing tower of flesh.

Jaune let out a quiet moan, trying to quell the wild beast that his girlfriend became.

"Did you hear that?" Weiss questioned.

Jaune felt his heart skip a beat, before it thumped like a wild jackhammer. He never remembered feeling so scared, yet his cock actually ached from how hard it was within Ruby's tight cunt.

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard something…"

"Huh. I don't hear anything."

Ruby slurped on Jaune's tongue, sucking at it, even pulling it out of his mouth for a moment. It came free with a 'pop,' but she just kissed him again as her pussy slammed against his body, his balls shaking from the force of her actions.

Ruby felt the sparks crackling in her mind, melting it as drool dripped from her lip and onto her shirt and breasts. She held Jaune tighter, pressing her breasts against him as she rode him faster and harder. Her fingers combed through Jaune's golden hair she realized something.

He was now meeting her thrusts, moving in time with her. Together they tried to keep the sound of their love making quiet, but their true saving grace was simple luck. Jaune's tongue touched her own as his hands held her plump butt tighter, their hearts pounding so loud they could practically hear one another.

"Aha! Got it!"

"About time. Give me that!" Weiss hissed.

"Grabby, ain't cha?"

"Hmph… Good, no doodles or bent pages. Come on. Let's get back to the room. I need some sleep."

"Right, right. Lead the way, Weiss-cream."

Ruby and Jaune could hear the two girls' walking away. They grew more and more passionate, increasing their tempo to inhuman levels as the sound of footsteps became fainter and fainter. Rose petals fall on Jaune and Ruby's heads as they gave themselves into lust.

As soon as the doors closed, all bets were off.

Ruby let out a scream. There was no reason or rhyme to what she said, just the kind of madness someone in love could spew. Jaune cried out in the same language, crying out as his cock released all the pent up cum it had been saving. His balls twitched and his cock trembled as he unleashed a load into Ruby, the condom being the only thing between her and his hot cum.

Ruby came with him, pressing her tits against his hard chest as she pulled her head back. The orgasm last for eternity. It probably wasn't even one orgasm for her, but a million tiny ones that grew in intensity with each blissful explosion. Her body went limp afterwards, and Jaune had to use one arm to hold her against him as her arms fell to her side.

He carried her to a nearby table and placed her down, trying to catch his breath. He gently laid her down onto the table as he fell back, laying on the ground. The two laid there, the only sound being their combined painting and the cum that dripped from Ruby's pussy.

 _Wait…_ Ruby forced her body to sit up and she looked down at Jaune's dick. Her silver eyes widened as her hand shot down, yanking the pink condom off of his dick. Cum leaked from the hole in the plastic where his dick head would have been.

"Uh oh."

"Huh? What…? Oh…"

Ruby looked at Jaune, eyes falling to his cock again. She licked her lips, tasting Jaune's saliva and tongue on them.

"Well, I mean… While we're here, we might as well go again."

"You're going to kill me one of these days, Ruby… I don't think I have it in me."

Ruby licked her lips and fell off the table, crawling towards her boyfriend. "Challenge accepted."

 **END**

Not dead!


	12. Captured

Summary: Emerald is Jaune's prisoner.

 **Captured**

"Looks like you're my prisoner."

Emerald tried her best to maintain some amount of dignity, but her ferocious glare was reduced to a mere scowl as she looked at her captor. She lacked her weapons, and the shackles holding her arms and legs to the ceiling and floor just emphasized her own powerlessness. The identity of her captor was just the cherry on her failure cake…

Jaune Arc, easily the weakest and smallest thorn in Cinder's side, had actually managed to capture her… and he looked very smug of the fact.

"Yeah, yeah, just say whatever crap you have to say and get out."

"I'm not going to say anything," he chuckled. "I'm more interested in doing," he admitted, standing up from his seat. He kicked the stool aside and Emerald cringed at the loud clatter it made when it hit the stone ground.

"That so?!" she hissed. "So, what? You'll sell me to Ironwood? Maybe gift wrap me for Vale?!"

"Nope. I want to keep you all to myself." His voice was like honey, yet it felt like needles against her ears.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Emerald growled, glaring at the blond.

"Just the truth. I imagine you don't get a lot of that in your life."

"What the hell are you talking a- Hey!" Emerald struggled at her chains, pulling at them as Jaune's hands began to stroke her flesh. His index fingers fell on the centers of her breasts, gently prodding her nipples through her clothes. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she screamed, pulling on her restraints in a vain attempt at resistance.

"What? I'm just punishing a villain while rewarding myself." His hand squeezed her cheeks his thumb burying against one side of her mouth and index on the other side. His grin was soft and knightly, yet his voice sent a chill down her spine.

He kissed her lips and Emerald let out a muffled cry against his soft skin. The kiss was like electricity against her skin, making her body tingle and writhed as she tried to resist. It was like ecstasy being pumped into her brain as his tongue pushed through her closed lips to taste her mouth.

He tasted like sweets, and the taste of his mouth danced on her tongue like candy. His breath was hot as it gently flowed over her skin. His moan made her legs tremble as his hands practically tore her clothes from her skin.

The fabric ripped apart, failing to offer even a meager defense against Jaune's prying hands. She struggled to kick at him, but the restrains were too strong. She tried to use her Semblance on him, but a harsh slap to her rear shattered her concentration.

Her ebony cheeks were discolored with a rosy hue as she tried to pull away from the still-smiling knight. The blond's face was a dissonant grin, friendly and kind, yet it continued to make her tremble before him.

"G-get away from me!" she ordered.

"Let's see if you feel about that way after I'm done with you," he chuckled. His voice made her cheeks burn and her heart race as he leaned down to kiss and nip at her neck. She bit back a gasp as his lips nibbled against the soft, smooth texture of her neck. His hands stroked her back, drawing circles against her skin as he held her.

"S-stop it! Let me go…" Her defenses were weakening against the man's touch. She could feel her breasts pushing against his firm pecs, the way his muscles seemed to so easily hold her, the way he was able to press her against him with ease.

His fingers traced their way down to her ass, and they groped and played with the two orbs like they were dough. He spanked them both, chuckling at how they rippled and bounced.

"You're so cute," he complimented, and she shivered at his hot breath against her ear.

"D-don't touch… Mmmph!" He kissed her again, killing the fire in her voice as his hands slowly traveled up her naked legs. Her skin was flawless, completely and utterly perfect.

The kiss was dominating, and after a moment, Emerald realized she was feeling the blond's tongue invade her mouth. It dominated hers, smacking it around and pinning it down as his fingers tickled her thighs. She shivered, jumping from the touch as he finally broke the kiss. A chain of saliva hung between them, before falling on Emerald's breasts.

"I think you're ready." A hand gently glided down to her cunt. She couldn't even scream at him as his fingers gently grazed it. He brought his hand up between them and he smirked at the dripping wetness on his fingers. "Correction. I know you're ready." He wiped his hand against her cheek, before a loud zipping noise filled the stone room.

"W-wait! What are you doing?!"

"Having fun."

She felt something hard brush against her inner thigh, and for a moment she believed it to simply be his leg. Emerald was proven very, very wrong when it pushed against her wet pussy.

"H-how… big…?" She gulped, trying to shake her mind out of her stupor as Jaune laughed at her.

"I get that reaction a lot."

He prodded at her dripping slit for a few moments, mocking her constant fear as she tensed up every time. Rather than push himself in, he rubbed his shaft against her, lathering his dick with her wet juices.

"W-what are you doing?!" Emerald whimpered.

"Lubing my cock up. You should be thankful."

"Go to he-eeaah!" she cried, eyes widening as his cock began to push its way into her asshole. "S-stop! N-not there! Not there!" she pleaded, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as he slowly inserted himself into her.

He let out a low moan as he felt her walls squeeze tightly onto him, massaging his dick as he penetrated her virgin ass. He spanked the chocolate-colored skin, before digging his fingers into the firm flesh. He kissed her lips, silencing her whimpering pleas as she bounced against his body.

Emerald cursed the blond idiot. She damned her own weakness as her ass burned from the hot intimacy between them. He was far bigger than his goody-two shoes act would imply. She hated him, yet her body seemed to reciprocate the bastard's touch.

Try as she might, she couldn't stop her ass from squeezing and stroking his huge dick, or stop her lips from softly pillowing his own, or stop her ass from bouncing in his hands… She couldn't stop him, and as he kept fucking away at her, part of her wondered if she even should anymore.

"I can feel it. You're starting to like it, aren't you? Wait, don't bother saying anything." He lifted his hand from her ass and stroked it against her pussy, admiring the glistening juices that now covered it. "See? You do like it."

"S-shut up, you bastard! Fuck you!" Emerald cried out, but any fire in her voice sounded like a whimper against his brutal assault. "Oh God… J-just cum already!"

"Desperate for my seed, huh? And here I thought you'd be a bit more rebellious," he laughed. "I guess you have so rarely get to under the heel of a man… Maybe when this all over, I'll reduce you to my cute little trophy wife."

The idea of being taken like that, against her will, and just… used… It went against everything in Emerald. Her anger at the world. Her willful spirit. Her haughty attitude. She couldn't imagine being tamed or cage like that, yet here she was. Shackled and getting her plump, sweet ass fucked by someone she had always considered a loser.

It kindled something in her. Something she had kept suppressed for so long. The feeling of being put down. The rush of adrenaline as everything you held dear was stolen away. To be treated like property, not a person.

Jaune's laughter echoed in her mind as her vision began to blur, melting into a mess of colors and sounds. "I can feel you pushing against me… You like this, don't you?"

"N-nuuh!" Emerald cried through closed teeth. "I-!"

"I'm gonna cum!" he announced, cutting her off and stunning her silent.

"What?! No! Not inside!" she moaned. His hands squeezed her ass and he laughed at her, the cruelty and sadism in his blue eyes a harsh contrast to his typically knightly behavior.

"Heh. As you wish, slut," he teased.

He pulled his cock out and he fired the white seed onto her body. He exploded on her like a geyser, coating her stomach, breasts, and even reaching her face. Her eyes widened in awe as his load stained her face. He marked her. Like property. Like an animal marked his mate.

Jaune showed no mercy to her. His cock still throbbed with desire and lust, and he made the fact clear as he pounded into Emerald again. Her body quivered in ecstasy as she let out a muffled moan. He was thrusting into her again as her body welcomed him. Her large, ebony ass squeezed his hard cock as she bounced against him. The sound of their wet bodies filled the room as she wet mad with lust.

Her eyes rolled into her skull as she gave herself to his harsh, dominating touch. She bathed herself in the carnal pleasure as Jaune pumped into her. She felt so full… She felt at peace…

She came on his cock, uncaring of what her future had in store for her. Or what her new Master had planned for her….

* * *

Jaune came into her one last time, before letting her down from her chains. He laid her on the ground, coated in his cum and now leaking the white concoction from her ass. She was fucked, both in and body and mind as he took a picture of her.

"Bet Ruby will love this," chuckled the knight. "Hm… And Cinder and that silver-haired guy… Wonder what they'll think when I send them this."

The woman quivered on the ground, her voice barely above a whisper as she rode the aftershocks of her own orgasm.

 **END**

Surprised, bitch. Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.

...I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, you're not.


	13. Doggonit

**Doggonit**

The war was won. Salem was defeated, and Remnant welcomed an era of well-earned peace. Few earned it more than Ruby Rose-Arc and Jaune Rose-Arc. The young couple was said to have been instrumental in the War for Remnant, both as inspirations of hope, and as warriors on the battlefield, and now they could finally rest.

Jaune had been offered the position of Headmaster of Beacon, once the school was rebuilt. The young man declined the position, but several members of Beacon's staff said the position would remain open for a few more weeks, just in case.

Ruby was adamant that she returned to the life of a Huntress with her team, but even she needed a break. Instead she focused on her honeymoon with Jaune, taking him back to Patch, away from prying eyes and award ceremonies.

The two decided against staying with Ruby's father, in fact, they kept their exact location hidden from most of their friends. Only a select few knew where they were and how to contact them, in case of emergencies. The two wanted to enjoy their time, without worry of being visited by some reporter or fans.

It was a small, quaint little cottage. A couple of bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living space to watch TV. Nothing extravagant, but after years of sleeping between fortresses, war ships, and the outdoors, it was a welcomed change of pace.

Of course, right now, all either cared about was their bedroom. While the rest of the world saw the two as paragons of virtue, they were still human after all. They made mistakes, they had good days and bad days, and, just like everyone else, they had urges.

Few people knew where the two were right now. Even fewer knew that Ruby and Jaune were sexual deviants who could barely keep their hands off each other. And now that they had the time, they were going to make up for loss time.

"D-daddy! Please! More! Harder!" The bed creaked as the Jaune thrust into his girlfriend. She was naked, legs spread open, and Jaune was on top of her, a film of sweat on their bodies as he looked down on her. He pushed forward, and her head bounced on their pillow.

"What would the rest of the world think-?" Jaune whispered, his voice was a low growl as he leaned closer to her ear. "The great Ruby Rose, moaning on her bed, crying out for her daddy?"

"I-I don't care! I pick you over the rest of the world, daddy! I do! I do!" Ruby naturally raised her voice to be more high pitched, a little bit like it was when they were young.

This kind of scenario was pretty common for the two to act out. 'Innocent' young woman seduced by an 'older' man and showed 'sinful' pleasure. It was a fun perversion of their actual relationship, with Jaune being two years older than the girl. It was one of many roleplays the two enjoyed.

"What if I wanted you to give up being a Huntress for me?"

"I-I'd do it! I'd do anything for my daddy! Ahh! Oh god, you're so fucking big!" Ruby screamed.

"Good… I think my slut deserves a reward." Jaune could feel himself nearing his climax. He pushed harder, his breath harsh and low as her high-pitched cries grew louder.

They were both getting closer to their last orgasm for the session, so enthralled with their fun they didn't notice the door opening. While the two were alone in the house for the most part, there was one friend Ruby was insistent would accompany them.

Jaune came to a sudden stop, mid-thrust as he noticed a pair of eyes on him. Ruby had her silver eyes closed, head leaned back as she groped herself, pinching her own sizable chest.

"Daddy, don't tease me! I want your cum! I need it! I-"

"Ruby." Jaune's voice lost the low 'feral' tone to it, and he straightened himself out, even taking his hard cock out of his girlfriend.

"Huh?" Ruby released a whining moan as she felt her body become empty. She opened her eyes to glare at her boyfriend, though she tried to push her frustration aside when she noticed the conflict in his own eyes. "Jaune? What's wrong?"

Jaune just sighed, pointing at their audience. Zwei had entered the room, and the small dog was sitting by the side of the bed, his dark eyes staring holes through the two. Ruby glanced at their pet, before looking at Jaune.

"What?"

"I am not cumming in you while your dog watches!"

"Aww… Come on, daddy!" Ruby laughed, reaching over to grab her husband's dick. She took the member in her hand, only to feel it slowly begin to wilt. "Huh? Aw come on, Jaune…" She began to slowly massage the penis, rubbing her fingers against it, but Jaune's blue eyes couldn't stop staring at the small dog.

It just stared right back, not even blinking. It was panting now. Panting at the sight of Ruby giving Jaune a handjob.

"Nope, can't do it. I'm out." Jaune raised up his hands and pulled away from Ruby, tearing his eyes from the small corgi.

"Guess you're not really into being watched," chuckled Ruby. She sighed, accepting that the moment was dead and buried. "Zwei's probably just hungry. Come on, little guy…" The naked woman picked up the small dog, smiling as he barked and licked her cheek.

Jaune desperately hopped there wasn't anything of himself on Ruby's face that Zwei was licking up. He gagged, shuddering in place as Ruby walked towards the exit.

"I'm going to go feed Zwei, then I'm probably going to take a shower. I think still have some of your cum in my hair…"

Jaune nodded his head, and was about to respond, only to pause. _Shower…? Closed bathroom door…_ "I-I'll join you! I'll grab the towels!"

Ruby stared at him in confusion, before grinning with a hint of scarlet on her cheeks. She nodded her head, agreeing with his plan as she walked out of the room.

Maybe tonight was still salvageable…

 **END**


End file.
